Sinner and Saint
by Forgotten64
Summary: She left a long time ago. Only saying sorry, nothing else at all. She left her brother wondering why she left and leaving the soul society in a complete mess. It's only been weeks since the war with Aizen was finished. People are being found murdered or even missing for a reason nobody knows. It starts in Kakaura Town, with someone that should have been forgotten of.
1. Prologue - Remembrance

**(I'm stuck with my other stories or just don't feel like writing them right now. So I'm starting a new one. The story line is after the arrcaner saga. This is pretty much replacing the clone saga. I don't own Bleach at all. I only own the character and the zanpakuto.)**

Prologue: Remembrance

You are life, I am death. You are the moon, I am the sun. I am a sinner, you are a saint. I am older, you are younger. I am your sister and you are my brother. I'm sorry I had to leave like that, I am sorry for giving you and Momo pain. What I've done cannot be forgiven. I wanted to protect you, but I ended up hurting you. I am adult, you are a child. I wish I could have been there for you.

_"Come on Shiro-chan! I'll show you my zanpakuto now!" A greenish-blue haired teen laughed loudly. "Don't call me that!" A small boy shouted back, his white hair ruffling in the light, snowy, wind. The teen started to laugh more, waving her hand in the air. "Oh come on little bro. I'm your sister, I should be able to call you things like that!"_

_He growled slightly at his sister laughter, but shook his head and walked towards her. Snow was falling lightly in the winter air. Everything was a blinding white. Frost covered the trees, plants, and it started to cover the youthful spirits in glistening white. _

_"Here," the teen said reaching for a sword on her waist. She put the sword straight up in the air, a warm smile brightening her face. "Put on a show, Odoru!"_

**XXXXX**

_"Shiro-chan. I'm sorry, but I have to leave now. I'm going to become a soul reaper and that means I have to leave. Don't worry I'll visit. I won't forget you little brother. Will you... At least say good-bye?" She smiled putting her arms out to the boy. He sunk more into the corner, not lifting his head to meet her gaze._

_A sad look spread across her features and pouted slightly. "I won't forget you little brother. I'm not going to leave. I'm not going to die like mother, father, and grandpa. "I promise okay?" He looked up staring into the girls white eyes. "Okay," he finally spoke , receiving a hug from his sister._

_"Thank you Shiro-chan!"_

**XXXXX**

_"I'm sorry Shiro-chan. I guess I goofed." She smiled as she walking past the white haired boy. The teens hands were bound and a red collar around her pale throat. She walked across the hard ground, all the soul reapers in the area, looking at her with remorse._

_"No! There's no way she did this!" The boy called, running for his sister, but was stopped by two guards. "Hey kid, there's nothing you can do. Back away before we have to remove you from the area." They said grabbing his arms, and pulling him away from the girl. "She didn't do it. There's no way she could have!" He started to sob. _

_The girl hands were raised from her sides and placed limply in the air. "Do you have any last words Aco Hitsugaya?" The head captain said loudly, enough to silence the area. She shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm ready." The old man nodded his head and she was raised in the air. _

_The giant spear burst into flames and turned into a blazing phoenix. It slowly flew towards Aco, flapping it's raging wings in rough, yet graceful swipes. "I apologize to you all." She spoke suddenly, grabbing everyone's attention. "When I mean't I was ready. I didn't mean I was ready to die. I actually meant I was ready to leave."_

_She eyes turned a silver color. "Bankai, Dansuburizādo Ordoru!" Everything flashed in a silver light. The phoenix was back in the weapon form. The place was covered in ice and Aco was no where to be seen._

_"I'm sorry Shiro-chan. This is the only way." _

Captain Hitsugaya awoke roughly from his slumber. Sweat was dropping from his forehead, the storm outside pulsing loudly. Both thunder and lighting cracking wildly. "Where are you?" He whispered quietly, the storm over coming his words. "Why won't you come back?"


	2. Chapter 1: Return?

**R&R please **

Chapter 1: Return?

_**The only thing I have left to remember you, are your foot prints in the snow. But they have been covered up by the thing we love so much. Now, I have nothing to remember you, but the fading memories inside my mind.** _

I live here. In Kakaura Town, a peaceful place. Even though soul reapers are everywhere. Not a good thing for me. I'm Aco Hitsugaya, I live here with another soul reaper. He's annoying and tries to get me to talk to him. Key word, 'tries'. We're here for the same reason, a reason I'm not telling of. We live in separate apartments, although it doesn't seem like it with him being right next to me. Our plan is going to go into action, if we can avoid the soul reapers. Another keyword, 'if'.

Snow was beginning to fall on the ground. Frost glazed my window, but I could see through it. _Winter, _I thought. Memories flooding into my riled mind. _Everything will begin soon and I'll be with my friends and family again._ I brushed my finger across the cold glass, the heat of my finger making a blurry mark on it. _I hope this works, if anything HE'S going to ruin everything. He such an idiot. _Then, speaking of idiot.

My apartment door burst open, with a loud slam. Hunter, he was older than me and stepped into my home. His hair was black and medium length, a long part of it covering his right eye. His unusual dark emerald eyes shining stupidly. His long, grey, jacket flowing wildly from his burst through the door, his jeans wet from the snow, and the band around his forehead covered in snow. "Aco! Enjoying your last day here in the world of living?" I lowered my eyes and starred blankly at him.

He gave me an 'ugh' look in return. "Awww, still not talking. Seriously girl, you need to lighten up. It's not everyday that we prove someone's innocence AND hunt down the bastard that set you up! You need to talk at least not just hush me and not say anything." He flung his hands in the air, a frustrated look spread across his features. "Shhhh," I hissed at him, not showing any emotion.

"Will you stop doing that, you're not they same as you were thirty years ago! You don't talk or even smile! It's driving me nuts!" He spun around and grabbed his hair, almost pulling some out. _Your driving me nuts, _I thought as his little show kept going. I shook my head and walked towards the door. I grabbed my coat off the hanger and opened the door.

"Are you going out? Enjoying this last day I hope. Make sure yo-." I slammed the door cutting him off from speaking anymore. _Idiot, _I slowly walked down the winding stairs and outside into the beginning winter air.

_This is my last day here. I'll be able to prove that they were wrong. I'll finally be back with my family and friends. Rukia, Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Momo, and Shiro-chan. I hope he's okay. After that power I felt from all the captains fighting Aizen. I hope he wasn't too badly hurt. I wish I could have helped him during that fight. _

**Soul Society **

"Matsumoto!" Shouted the child captain. He looked in annoyance at the pile of papers stacked on his lieutenant's desk. The ginger haired women didn't seem to be in the office at the moment. He growled softly. The war with Aizen was finished and everything seemed to be going back to how it was. Meaning his lazy lieutenant slaking off work again. "Shiro-chan!" Called a familiar voice.

Hinamori popped into the room, a smile across her face. "Don't call me that!" He said angrily, lifting a finger to his temples. Surprisingly she didn't say anything to him. He looked at her wondering what was wrong and realized she was looking quite sad. "S-sorry," she apologized, "It's just today's Aco-sama's birthday..." She trailed off, raising a hand to her mouth.

The icy captain's expression softened at the mention of his missing sister. She had been gone for over thirty years. She was suppose to be executed for the murder of many other soul reapers, but disappeared during the execution. Along with another soul reaper named Hunter. A life long friend of his and Aco.

"Captain!" Shouted Matsumoto as she blasted open the door. She cut his thoughts as he looked at her panicked expression. Sweat was running down her brow and she was out of breath. "What?" He asked, feeling her troubled reiatsu. "Our third seat. He was found dead in the training grounds!" Hitsugaya flinched and started to flash step away.

He quickened his pace, finding himself at the area. Many other members from squad ten were there, along with Captain Soi Fon and couple of her subordinates. He passed through the crowd and looked down at the corpse. It was the third seat. His face was twisted in fear, his sword wasn't even out of it's sheath, and a massive wound lay across his chest.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Said the second division captain. "This man had been dead since last night from the looks of it. The wound, we can't tell if even a weapon was used to kill him, and we found this. Does this note look anyone's hand writing you know?" She passed him the note. It was bloody and a slight torn was on the corner. He opened it reading each letter carefully.

_I'm back. You never executed me, you never could. Not I'll kill every soul reaper and I'll bring the Seireitei to destruction._

_- You know my name, Hitsugaya. _

The white haired captain flinched at the hand writing. His hands trembling slightly. "This is, Aco's handwriting,"

**This was just a brief thing to show what's happening. I'll try to make the chapters longer. If your confused about Hunter you'll see later his past with Aco. **


	3. Chapter 2: I've been found

**R&R please!**

Chapter: I've been found

The snow stopped falling from the ground. A cold breeze was sweeping away crisp flakes with powerful gusts. I was sitting on a park bench, sighing as I looked at the snow covered scenery. It was beautiful, but it brought back memories. I couldn't tell if they were bad or good at the moment.

_"Look, Shiro-chan!" I shouted loudly from the porch. "It's snowing, come here!" The small, white, haired toddler looked at me shyly, not moving. "Come on little brother." I smiled walking over to him. I ruffled his hair, a cute scowl elating from his face. I started to laugh, "You need to see the snow! It's white just like your hair."_

_I gently grabbed his arm, tugging lightly on his limb. He tried to pull away, but I picked him up and put him in front of the window. His eyes quickly widened in astonishment. They brightened, his greenish blue eyes shimmering. He looked in awe at the snow, the white specs falling slowly._

_He reached out his hand, trying to touch one of the snow flakes. One touched his finger and he brought back his hand quickly in surprise. "It cold." He said, wiping the now melted snowflake on his kimono. "Yeah it's snow," I said looking up at the white sky. "Snow is tiny ice crystals. They cover everything in the winter, making a beautiful picture. Snow, it's so pretty."_

_"Snow?" He repeated, looking back outside. I grinned at him, pulling him onto my lap so he could see better. "This is why I call you Shiro-chan." I explained, sinking my fingers into his soft, fluffy, hair. "Shiro means white. Your hair's white and so is the snow. I love the snow, so when I see it. I'm reminded of you, my little brother I love so much!" _

I felt my eyes water at the memory. _I miss you, _I thought, looking up into the sky. I reached up, one snowflake falling onto my gloved hand. I sighed longingly, the memory repeating in my mind. _We'll be reunited soon, I hope. I hope nothing bad happens when we do this. I don't want to see that same agony in your eyes when I was suppose to be executed. I don't want to see that again. _

I stood up from the bench, my feet sinking into the snow. I walked quietly, the sound of the snow crushing against my weight. I placed my hands behind my back, entwining my fingers together. I breathed out, my warm breath visible in the cold air. Many other people were in the park. Running, laughing, talking, and kids throwing snowballs at each others faces. With the fingers behind my back. I grabbed on a piece of my long, odd, colored hair, twirling it with my fingers.

There were others in the park. Couples, holding hands and giggling at each other. A adult man building a snowman with his kids. One thing caught my attention. "Sis, help me with my snowman!" I abruptly stopped, gazing at the small boy that was calling for his sister. His hair was blonde and he wore a rugged, old looking coat. A girl with the same color hair and just as bad coat came running up to him.

She smiled brightly at him, making his eyes shine in happiness. "Here, you take these you'll need them more." She pulled off her gloves and gave them to her brother. "You need them more than I do." She grabbed a lump of snow, her hands becoming red in cold already. "Won't your hands be cold?" He cooed looking with concern at his sister. Her smile brightened even more and she replied. "I won't need them as long as I'm with you."

I felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. I haven't seen my brother or have been able to give him the same love as this girl was doing. I looked down at the ground, shuffling my feet.

_"Look Aco! I made a snowman for you!" Torshiro grinned, holding up the small shaped snow. I smiled down at him and took the small snowman into my hands. "Thank you Shiro-chan." He frowned at the nick name and I found myself laughing at him. I looked at him smiling, but frowned quickly as I looked at his red hands._

_I placed the snowman on the ground and knelled next to my young brother. "Your cold." I said unraveling the scarf around my neck. "N-no you need that!" He protested. I shook my head at him, grabbing his hands. I ripped the old scarf in half and wrapped them around his hands._

_"Don't worry. I'll stay warm as long as I know you love me Shiro-chan!"_

"Aco?" Spoke an alarmed voice. My eyes widened in surprise as I turned around. I gasped loudly at the people, who stood before me. Rukia, Renji, and the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki. "Oh Kami, Aco?" Rukia said, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She took a step towards me, but I broke into a run.

"Aco!" Renji yelled at me. I could hear their foot steps following me. I started to panic and ran as fast as I could. _Why are they there!? _I questioned my mind. _Everything's going to be ruined! They saw me. They'll tell the head captain then the whole __Seireitei will know! Dammit, I ruined it. I my chance to be with them again. We can't go back with them knowing we're alive!_

I looked back behind me. They were still pursuing me, running with questioning looks. I looked back in front of me, pushing away through a crowd of people that we're watching someone play guitar. "Hey!" One yelled at me. "Be careful!" Another yelled in annoyance. I staggered out the crowd, still sprinting as fast as I could.

When I got out I could see that the three were still chasing me. I growled in frustration. I still ran at full speed, making my way into the small woods inside the park. I quickly jumped up onto a tree and climbed up fast. I got to the top and stopped making noise as they just ran into the area I was in. I covered my mouth, silencing myself.

"Dammit! We almost had her!" Renji cursed, punching a tree. "She was here the whole time." Rukia said sadness filling her voice. "We thought she was dead." Rukia grabbed the sides of her head, panting slightly, looking like she was ready to cry. "Who was she?" The substitute asked, leaning against the tree I was in.

"Her name is Aco Hitsugaya." Ichigo flinched at the name, I wondered if he new my brother. "She's Torshiro's sister?" Renji nodded his head. "She was a good friend of ours. The strongest out of Rukia, Kira, Hisagi, Hinamori, and I. She was going to be executed for the murders of other soul reapers, but she released a bankai during the execution and escaped. We never knew where she went until now."

"Why did she show up now?" Rukia asked, looking at them with half closed eyes. Renji shook his head and started to speak again in a sorrow filled tone. "Who knows, but if we knew Aco. She's back for a reason." I lifted my hand off my mouth, looking sadly at them. _I wish I could tell them why, but it's best if they don't get involved with this. _Renji punched his fist against the tree I was sitting in.

I gasped sharply and loudly as a pile of snow landed on me. "What was that?" I growled again, getting myself out of the small mountain of snow. I jumped out the tree, knowing my cover was blown already. "Aco!" Rukia screamed again, as they all started to run at me. A strange noise sounded as I looked back, seeing all three of them split from their bodies and into their soul reaper forms.

I cussed inside my mind knowing they would catch up easily. And they did. They all flash stepped and Renji grabbed my arm. I tried pulling away, but it was stupid against Renji. "Please Aco, we want to talk!" Rukia shouted flash stepping close to me. I scowled putting a hand into my pocket. "Why didn't you tell anyone you where here?" She asked, almost pleadingly.

I felt my own reiatsu darken as I starred into Rukia's violet eyes. _I can't say a word, _I thought, my hand grabbing onto something in my pocket. "Shhhh," I hushed quietly pulling out the object in my coat pocket. I popped a pill into my mouth, revealing my soul reaper form. I got away from Renji's grip. Grabbing onto the handle of my zanpakuto.

"Hey we don't want to fight," Ichigo said grabbing the hilt of his. I looked at them, my eyes half open. With my lips I mouthed silently, 'I'm sorry'. Rukia gasped knowing what I said. I swiftly pulled out my sword, dashing at them. Ichigo pulled out his butcher knife, blocking the attack I aimed at him.

"Fine, if we fight you. Will you talk to us!" Renji called, as Ichigo and I's swords clashed violently. I shrugged my shoulders, pushing Ichigo away. Renji and Rukia pulled out their swords. "Roar, Zabimaru!" His shikai released more quickly than I remembered. The sword split and zoomed towards me. I dodged to the side, snow flying everywhere. A flash step sounded and Rukia was instantly behind me.

She swung down at me, I blocked her attack quickly. I flash stepped as spiraling energy soared at me, from Ichigo's getsugatensho. I scowled at the number and highly skilled people I was against. _I have to finish the quickly! _I stopped what I was doing and raised my zanpakuto high. "Put on a show, Odoru!" I shouted, surprising myself with speaking.

Spiritual pressure pounded from me. The power soared around the snow, making it fly everywhere like a blizzard. My sword split into two pink ribbons. These ones were like the steel sashes squad two has, expect more light and stronger because it was a zanpakuto.

_"It's been a while princess." _A male voice rose inside my head. I sighed feeling the familiar energy swell withing me and the feeling of the other part of my soul filling the empty place inside me._"Please, use me as long as you need. It's been a while since you fought." _I smirked slightly, the power calming down. I breathed in and flash stepped. I mouthed sorry again, slapping Rukia with the ribbons. One hit her arm and ice started to appear and crawl up her arm.

Her eyes widened in fear knowing that ice would spread if she didn't stop it. "Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, panicked. He raced over to her, but I wrapped the ribbon around his ankle and tugged him off his feet. He landed face first in the snow, ice starting to make it's way up his leg. Renji started to runs towards them, but I did the same to him as Ichigo.

I looked down at them all, remorse filling my heart. I once again mouthed 'I'm sorry'. I slipped back into my gigai and started to run. _How can we do this now? They know. Everything is ruined. _

**Hunter's POV XXXXX **

I sat in my apartment, enjoy the last I had of the world of living. I was cooking. It wasn't a manly thing, but I found it enjoyable. I started to hum to the radio, swaying a little to the catchy beat. Suddenly a loud slam echoed through the room.

I looked to see a panting, tired Aco. She had her hands on her knees and it looked she had been running the whole way back. "What is it Aco?" I asked, stopping what I was doing and walking up to her. She looked at me with a look I had never seen before, but could understand.

"Oh Kami, they found us."


	4. Chapter 3: Lets try this again!

**R&R and sorry if this chapter isn't too interesting.**

Chapter 3: Lets try this again!

_**Life, death. Life you have to keep going with, death you cannot stop. Happiness, pain. Happiness ends quickly and pain last forever. A smile and tears. A smile, tricks people for they don't see your inner pain and tears, even the rain cries.**_

Hunter was now freaking out. He was running around the room and pulling on his hair. "How did they find you!? Who found you!?" He shouted loudly, "Did they say anything or try to attack you?" I closed the door behind me and crossed my arms. "Well, it was Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo Kurosaki they said they wanted to talk."

"And what did you do?" He asked, no longer pulling on his hair. It was a complete mess. "I beat the crap out of them. Their probably frozen right now, but we know that won't last for long." He shot a blank expression at me. I tilted my head wondering why he was starring at me like that. "They said they wanted to talk?" I nodded my head then he kept going. "And you decided to fight them instead of talk?" I nodded my head again.

"Are you stupid!" He yelled loudly. It felt like the whole building was shaking uncontrollable. "It's Rukia and Renji we're talking about! If anything it was worth hearing what they were going to say and Ichigo was there! Don't you think he would've listened too!?" I starred up at the ceiling. "Huh, never thought of that. Besides its been years since we've seen them. They might be more loyal and respectful than before."

"Oh kami! Your so stupid and I thought I was the stupid one!" He stormed towards the window, his reiatsu flaring like crazy. "We could have used their help and you made it looked like we're actually the enemy." He huffed grumpily and crossing his arms. "Sorry, but do we want to drag then into this?" I breathed walking up to my angry friend. I stared outside. Everything was white and frost was covering the window. Hunter's reiatsu calmed, but he still looked extremely unhappy.

"I guess not," he finally spoke, uncrossing his arms."But we could have still use their help. What are we going to do now? Breaking into Urahara's isn't going to be the easiest." He walked away from the window. He approached the radio that was on, shutting it off. "We agreed today would be the last day we'd stay in the world of living. Are we going to stay with that or lay low for a couple more days?"

I sighed closing my eyes, thinking what we could do. "I ruined our chances of going in quietly and our chance to have our friends help us. We have to do it tonight. There's no way I'm going to stay here for thirty more years. Tonight were going home."

**Urahara's shop **

"Ugh," moaned Rukia as she started to sit up. "Oh, Rukia-chan." said a ginger haired girl. "Take it easy please, you, Renji, and Kurosaki were ice chunks a second ago. She moaned again, but manage to sit all the way up. She grabbed her head as it started to throb in pain and shivered from the cold. She opened her eyes looking around the small room. It looked like she was back at Urahara's shop. "Wh-what happened?"

"We sensed your reiatsu going off with some person we didn't know. Ishida, Sado, and I got to where you guys were and saw ice covering your took you guys to Urahara's shop and broke you out." Rukia rubbed her temples and recalled the memories that spun in her head. "Where's Urahara and lady Yoruichi. I need to speak with them." Orihime nodded her head and ran out the door. Footsteps soon echoed through the building and Urahara appeared with Yoruichi in her cat form.

"What do you need Kuchiki?" Urahara asked sitting down next to her. "You need to send a hell butterfly to the soul society. Aco Hitsugaya. She's alive, she's the one we fought." Yoruichi fitfully swished her tail from left to right, narrowing her cat eyes. "Are you sure? She did escape her execution, but there were no records that she used the Senkaimon." She spoke in a male voice. Rukia nodded her head slowly, rubbing her temples more. "I'm sure of it. Renji would say the same thing."

Urahara sighed and lifted up his paper fan. "Maybe she's the one that broke into my shop thirty years ago. Whoever did it, stole two gigai's and soul candies." Yoruichi stood up and walked towards the door. "Maybe she is. I'll try around town to see if I can find her."

**Aco's POV **

I laid on my bed. Starring aimlessly at the ceiling. _I wonder how this will go? I'm an idiot and I thought Hunter was stupid. Then again, did I really want help? Was my pride the reason I didn't talk to them, but fight them instead? _I inhaled quietly. _Maybe it was, then again I'm not the type to want help. Lets hope tonight goes well. _I sat up, my bangs falling loosely onto my face. I rubbed my eyes, wanting to sleep from everything happening.

I advanced to my window, looking at the white scene again. My warm breath hit the window, creating fog upon it. With my index finger, I drew a poorly and bad smiley face. I walked out of my room and grabbed my coat off the hanger, getting ready to go out in the cold again. _I just need to relax before this all happens. _I strolled out of my apartment and out into the snow covered town.

It wasn't snowing anymore, but it was just as relaxing to me. I breathed in the crisp air, walking along side people on the side walk. People in Kakaura seemed busy with work, many of them were scurrying about. There were children everywhere too. They seemed happy about the snow. All the people around me were starting to bug me. I started to run a little, to get out of the crowded area.

I ran far from the town part and into some neighborhoods. No one was walking outside. There were no people around me. I sighed in relief and started to slowly walk on the snow covered cement. A meow suddenly caught my attention. I twirled around and saw a black cat, starring at me innocently with huge green eyes. "Awww," I mused. My stupid love for cats over taking me. "You're so cute!" I smiled, picking up the cat. It meowed again and couldn't help, but let out another joyful glee. "I wish I could take you home." I hugged the black cat, scratching it's ears.

"I'm such a sucker," I whispered as the cat purred in my arms. I smiled and rubbed my face against the cat's. "Your so adorable!" I hugged the cat a little tighter, but sat it down, knowing I couldn't keep it. "Sorry," I placed it in a more sheltered area in the snow. I rubbed its head again and walked away.

I shook my head, getting back to how I normally was. Another meow sounded behind me and I twirled around to see the black cat again. "I told you sorry. Don't make me feel bad by leaving you." I stopped suddenly realizing this cat's eyes were yellow and not green. It sat looking at me with beautiful posture for a cat. "Uhhh," I mumbled not knowing what to do with this cat. It still starred at me. It was starting to creep me out. I didn't know what to do, but walk away.

"Strange cat."

**XXXXX **

I arrived at my apartment building hours after I left. It was already dark, then again I left at three and got back home at seven. I strolled into Hunter's apartment, peeking into the empty place. "Hello?" I mused looking around and creaking the door open. "One second!" He called loudly as I heard a 'thump' in his bedroom. He came stumbling out minutes later. "Sorry. I haven't got out my gigai in a long time. It's not the easiest to get out of."

I let out a long sigh. "Well we better get going." He spoke looking at me. I nodded my head and popped a pill into my mouth. My soul split from my body and my gigai feel to the floor. "Before we do go, I think we need to talk about some things." He sat down on the couch and gestured me to sit across from him. I settled down on the chair waiting for him to speak.

"I just need to talk to you about some things that might happen in Seireitei, since your talking now. If we run into any other soul reapers we need to try avoiding battle, especially the captains. We also have to try avoiding to talk to anyone. Don't explain anything, we both know we shouldn't get anyone involved with this. We might get split up while we're there, just concentrate on our objective not each other. We know if one of us gets captured we won't be executed right away. The last thing I want to talk to about is when we're in Urahara's. This time if they want to talk try listening to them."

I growled at him slightly, but nodded my head in agreement to everything. "Lets hope this goes okay." He let out a deep sigh and we walked out of our thirty year home. We flash stepped frenziedly through the Kakaura Town, masking our spiritual pressures.

_This may be the last time I look at this place. I loved it here, everything was so peaceful. I hope this isn't the last time. I hope we can clear my name, if we don't I'll be wanted forever. _We flash stepped a little longer, momentarily arriving at Urahara's. I was going for the door when Hunter grabbed my arm. "Their expecting us," he whispered quietly, pulling me back behind the building."As a former member of squad two I can sense their reiatsu. Their scattered through the house. I sense fairly small spiritual pressure in front of the door. There are three in rooms, they seem healing. There are three human spiritual pressures with four other small ones in another room and I sense Urahara's and Yoruichi Shihouin but I can't totally tell where they are."

I looked at the building acknowledging Hunter's abilities for I had seen him do this before, yet amazed he could sense, after so long of not fighting stealth-like. "Use a window. I'll try to get through the front door as a distraction." I inhaled intensely, creeping my way to the side of the shop. Hunter, did not do the same. When he meant distraction he meant it. He charged quickly to the front door, bursting it open. I couldn't help, but stare like an idiot at him.

I stopped staring as I sensed the spiritual pressure rise and move towards Hunter. I ran to the window, opening it, and slipping in. All the ruckus was coming from the front room, catching everyone's attention. I faintly sneaked my way to a door on the floor, into Urahara's basement. I jumped down the ladder, landing swiftly on the ground. Dust flew in my face, but I ignored it and ran towards the large rectangle arch.

I examined it left to right, wondering how to work. "Oh crap. I need another person to do this." I hissed in frustration, wondering what to do since Hunter was upstairs fighting. _Wait a minute. _I thought looking down at my zanpakuto. "Okay Odoru! I need your help right now!" I pulled him out quickly and stuck him in the ground next to the gate. _Send your spiritual pressure into the object in front of you or just flare it. We need to get this to work. _

I shouted loudly inside my head to my zanpakuto. A soft huff was my reply, but it didn't matter to argue right now. I placed my hands on the stone, sending my spiritual energy into it. Odoru started to flare wildly, the gate catching his power. I heaved softly trying to get this thing to work. It started to spark and energy appeared in the open part of it. Moments later, the gate opened.

The spiritual pressure upstairs stopped and a loud noise sounded near the ladder. I growled seeing the special humans Ishida, Chad, and Orihime. They ran at me quickly. I jumped to my sword, pulling it from the ground, and dodging a volley of arrows. Spiritual pressure attacks shot all around, including the small, fast fairy Orihime used. Another noise echoed from the stairs and Hunter was racing towards me, with Urahara behind him and Yoruichi. From the looks of it Hunter wasn't able to out run them. He scowled at his pursuers and lifted his sword.

"Pass, Kurai!" The sword was engulfed in shadows and so was Hunter's forearm. The shadows spiraled fiercelyaround his arm making it look like his arm was on fire. He stopped suddenly as Yourichi and Urahara attacked, but both of their kido's passed through him. He took in their shock, countering with his own kido. "Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" The lighting shot powerfully at them and he instantly started to sprint back towards me. I ran towards the gate, dodging more attacks from the humans. Hunter ran passed them and joined me in front of the gate.

His zanpakuto went back into it's normal form. "Ladies first!" He shouted, gesturing me to go forward. I didn't hesitate to jump in. He followed behind me. Urahara's and Yoruichi's appeared at the entrance of the gate, but it had closed just in time.

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers.**

Kon is flying in the air with a rainbow and cape.

**Hunter's apartment **

Aco: "What do we do with our gigais and the owner of the building. We've known him for years and he'll think we're dead if we leave our gigais lying on the floor like this."

Hunter: *Thinking* "Oh! We splatter fake blood all over the place, to really make it look like we're dead!" *Epic pose*

Aco: *Starring at him* "Are you stupid!" *Smacks him*


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Soul Society

**R&R and sorry I'm not good at writing out each character from bleach's personality. **

Chapter 4: Enter Soul Society

**Captain's lieutenant's and meeting - 2:30am**

"Thank you all for coming in so late," the head captain spoke. It had only been less than a day and about six more people were found murdered. It was making everyone in the Seireitei uncomfortable. "As you know. Recent killings have been happening in the Seireitei. I would like to discuss the information we have found already." The second division captain stepped forward, holding a small booklet of papers. "From what squad two found so far. The murders are just targeted to random people. This person might just want to dwindle our forces and fast. The weapon is unrecognizable it is not a sword or even kido."

Soi Fon took a step back as the twelfth division captain looked around. "The reiatsu left behind is something I can't even determined. I've felt this reiatsu before, but it is of no one I know or maybe even seen." A blonde male stepped forward, "Are you saying that we don't know who or what is killing our comrades? How is that even possible?" The squad twelve captain shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know everything yet, but I will figure it out."

"I think I might know who it is." Hitsugaya said, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "A letter was left behind from the first victim. It said that this person was coming back, because we couldn't execute him or her and at the end of the letter it said you know my name. It was addressed to me and the hand writing I knew right away. Aco Hitsugaya, is still alive and in the soul society."

**XXXXX**

"Did we lose them!?" Hunter called as we flash stepped across the precipice world. Everything was how it I remembered. The purple ooze on the walls and bone filled floor that was also purple. It had been a long time since I've entered this place. I just wondered what the soul society was like now. "I think we did. The gate closed just in time!" I shouted back at him. We both stopped flash stepping and started to run instead. It was minutes of silence between us, until Hunter broke it.

"I feel like we're forgetting something here!" I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what we could have forgotten. Suddenly, a loud train-like noise shuttered the area. I stopped and looked behind me. I felt like my jaw hit the floor. "Oh dammit! We forgot about the cleaner!" Hunter flinched and started to break into a frenzy of flash steps. I followed behind him, my heart beating like a drum. "How could we forget the freaking cleaner!"

Hunter didn't respond as he kept going faster and faster. A bright light shone at the end of the path. I shriek in happiness that I wasn't going to be sucked up by the cleaner. We both jumped through it and landed on the hard ground. I fell on my stomach, panting faintly, my breast heaving up and down. "That was close." I breathed, turning onto my back. Hunter was next to me. He was on his forearms, sweat falling from his forehead.

"A little too close." He stood up, taking in deep shallow breaths. I stood up along side him. From the looks of it we made it the soul society. We were in on of the rukon districts next to the Seireitei. No one was wondering about. Absolutely not a soul in sight, then again it was two in the morning. "I wonder where everyone is. It's usual more lively here, even at night." Hunter spoke, scratching the back of his head. I nodded my head in agreement, taking in the ghost looking town. "Its been thirty years. A lot can change in that amount of time. Come on we need to get in."

We walked to one of the Seireitei gates. A guard wasn't in sight, but we knew he would pop up at any moment. "I really wish there was a better way to getting in," The black haired teen muttered. "Don't you think we could have used the Shiba clan's cannon instead?" I shook my head, "We both know we can't do that. I'm a wanted criminal and the best way to get in is to knock the gate down ourselves, or convince the gate keeper. The best way is to enter quietly, but we may have to do it loudly." An annoyed grumble was my response, but nothing else.

Hunter walked up to the gate, before throwing me a black cloth to wrap around my face. I wrapped it over my face, only revealing my eyes and bits of my hair fell out. Hunter slowly approached the gate and a large figure crashed down in front of the wooden gate. Jidanbō looked down at us, like we were ants. To him we probably were. _This is not going to be fun. _

"Who are you soul reapers? I don't recognize your faces." Hunter took another step forward. "Does that matter to you? We're soul reapers so let us through. We have important information we need to give to the head captain." surprisingly Hunter didn't seem to be nervous. He looked completely calm, with a stern expression as he talked with Jidanbō. "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to let anyone unknown to me into the Seireitei." Hunter tilted his head, and looked almost mad at him. I had to admit Hunter was a good actor. "What do you mean by that?"

Jidanbō looked down at us more closely. I had a feeling he was getting suspicious. "Because, murders are happening at random in the Seireitei. Rumors are Aco Hitsugaya has returned and is murdering many soul reapers like she did thirty years ago." I almost gasped, but I kept my voice quiet.

_He's back. _I thought inside my head, looking at the ground. _He's attacking the Seireitei again? From the sound of it he just started again. Oh crap this is going to be worse than I thought. If I go in there, people will be on the look out. This just keeps getting tougher and tougher. There's no point in going quietly now. _

I looked at Hunter and from the expression on his face he was thinking the same thing. I sighed and shook my head, _Oh this is going to be a good couple of weeks. _"I'll give you one more chance open the gate." Jidanbō narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm under orders, I'm not allowed to let anyone in until further order." Hunter exhaled loudly and ruffled his hair. "I guess we have no choice." In a blink of an eye Hunter was gone. He appeared on Jidanbō's shoulder and a large slash appeared on his chest.

"Sorry man, but we get through with you warning the whole Seireitei! Bakudo, Inemuri!" He got in front of the giant and placed his hand in front of the gate keeper. The giant's body started to sway and his eyes slowly started to close. He finally fell onto the ground asleep. "Lets hope his fall didn't wake everyone up." Hunter laughed. I scowled at him under my wrapped face. "Release your zanpakuto already. Lets get this over with."

He walked up to the gate, placing his hand on the thick wood. He unsheathed his sword, placing it next to the gate. "Pass, Kurai." He whispered as the shadows engulfed his arm again. He nicked his head, gesturing me to come over. With his non-shadowy hand, he grabbed mine and his zanpakuto's power throbbed slightly. With Kurai's power we pass through the wall. I felt strange going through a solid object like that, it made me shiver after we got out. "Remind me never to do that again." Hunter started to chuckle, but pulled me into the shadows of a building as a patrol went by.

"There everywhere, I can sense it." Hunter whispered, scowling. "This is not going to be easy. Especially, when people think you're alive."

"We should split up." I spoke suddenly as Hunter finished his sentence. "That's idiotic." He quickly shot back, looking behind the corner of the building. "I know it is, but with us worrying about each other this is not going to go well. Some people are still going to recognize us here. We can cover more ground if we go separate ways and if one of us is seen it'll draw less attention to the other." He looked down at the ground, not responding to what I said. " We're equally strong. You don't even have bankai, yet you could probably beat someone at captain level without it." I heard a soft growl, but he finally responded.

"Fine. But if we find what we need, we need to find each other quickly." I nodded my head. Hunter looked behind the corner and flicked his hand to tell me it was safe. "See ya around," he said quickly, running to the left. "Yeah," I whispered back going the opposite direction.

Minutes after we separated things started to go well. The patrols didn't spot me and from the peacefulness, nor was Hunter found. As a patrol went by I crouched silently on top of a roof. I looked up at the shining moon, a soft wind fluttering the cloth around my face. "Not too much longer," I whispered. "All that's left is finding this guy and killing him."


	6. Chapter 5: Hunter and Aco's old squads

Chapter 5: Hunter and Aco's old squads

**Seireitei - 8:00am/Aco's POV**

_Oh man, this is getting even worse than I expected._ I tediously thought looking at the patrols going about. _How can I move around with all these patrols, this is crazy!? Exactly how many people are being killed?_ I groaned softly, taking the chance of moving quickly in the daylight. I barely dodged another patrol as they quickly went by. _I'm so close to squad twelve's barracks!_ _All there's left to get past is squad ten and squad eleven. If I can just get past unit, eleven will be so easy! _

I held my breath and started to flash step to different sides of buildings. Ducking into the shadows whenever I sensed another patrol coming. I breathed softly, my heart pounding quickly. _If only it was night, this would be so much easier! _I jumped onto the top of a building roof and jumped from building to building. Being careful of not making any noise.

The piece of cloth was still wrapped around face, hiding myself in case anyone did see me. Then again, they would guess who I was right away. I rolled into the shadows again, just barely avoiding this patrol. _I need to be more careful, I'm getting way too careless. This is not going to fun... _

**XXXXX **

**Squad Ten **

"Shiro-chan?" Momo said quietly, peering into the squad ten office. The white haired captain sat at his desk, filling out reports. Her voice caught his attention and looked up. "What is it Hinamori?" She walked into the office and stood next to the boy, a serious expression on her face. "It's about Aco. Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo passed through to the soul society this morning and they saw Aco in the world of living. They said she attacked them. " A surprised jolt shocked the kid captain as he stood up from his chair. "Wait she was in the world of living? When?"

Momo nodded her head. "They said it was yesterday and that she took Urahara's Senkaimon to get here and that someone was with her. All the captains were informed this morning that she passed through last night." Hitsugaya tilted his head in thought, putting the pieces of this together in his head. _The murders were happening yesterday, but Aco only arrived here last night. Someone else is doing this. _

"C-captain?" Hitsugaya looked up and saw a teen aged boy. His hair was green and floppy. He was of normal height. "What is it?" He questioned, not remembering this soul reapers name. The soul reaper bowed. "I'm Ryūkō, in case your forgetting. I just came to inform you captain that another murder has happened." The child captain growled in annoyance. "Okay, get back to whatever you were doing." The soul reaper bowed again and flash stepped away.

"Another," Momo said quietly, sighing softly. "What should we go Shiro-chan?" Hitsugaya shook his head and started to walk out the door. "There's something not right. I'm going to investigate."

**XXXXX **

**Hunter's POV **

"I'm tired," I complained, my back sliding on the limestone wall. "So many stupid patrols." I stood up, my resting was done. I started to flash step across the shadows. Building to building, avoiding any soul reaper I could. I was in the area of squad three. Making my way to squad two, to the first division, then to the thirteenth and final to squad twelve. _I wonder how Aco's doing?_ It thought sneaking pass a patrol.

_I wonder if she's okay. She's not as stealth-like as I am, but then again it's Aco and she was a lieutenant . She's probably fine. If anything she's fine. _I made my way onto some buildings, looking down at the soul reapers. They were going from place to place. Not knowing how close I was. I almost let out small wail of surprise as a familiar blonde was leading a patrol.

_Kira, _I thought flash stepping away. _One of Aco's friends._ I shook my head and kept going. Arriving soon at the second division. I brushed off the memories that were trying to come back into my mind. I started to flash step quietly. Surprisingly squad two's area wasn't as busy as the others. I kept flash stepping, being able to move more frequently around here.

_Soi Fon's squad usually is busy around here. I wonder why there's like no one here. They might all be investigating all these murders, but... Still I should at least see one soul reaper around here._

"Bakudo number 30: Shitotsu Sansen!" I gasped as I felt a mass of reiatsu burst. I jumped up, avoiding the triangle kido that was meant for binding me. "Hunter. It's been a long time." I turned roughly behind me. I flinched at the two I faced. "Captain Soi fon, Lieutenant Omaeda." They both looked the same from last I saw them. Soi Fon was glaring at me with her usual expression. "Lieutenant Omaeda," I said looking at the rich man. "You're as fat as ever."

An annoyed look spread across his face. He looked ready to charge at me. Soi Fon placed her arm in front of him, making him not dash at me. "Hunter, come quietly or face punishment." I tilted my head for a second, in thought. "I guess you guys figured out I'm here with Aco. I'm sorry captain Soi Fon, but I can't. I'd rather take punishment if you don't mind." She flash stepped at me quickly and our swords were clashing. I dodged away as Omaeda attempted a hit on me.

"You know Lieutenant Omaeda," I spoke, landing on a roof of a building. "If you weren't rich I would have taken over as squad two lieutenant, but of course your fat self wanted to be the weakest lieutenant in soul reaper history." I smiled seeing the strain in his face now. I couldn't help, but smirk.

_This might be fun._

**XXXXX**

**Aco's POV**

I sat panting inside a storage room in squad ten. I was not getting anywhere with this. Patrols were everywhere I went. Each turn, each alley, each freaking place there was soul reapers everywhere. I rubbed the sweat off my forehead and a loud alarm went off in the Seireitei.

"Alert! Alert! A Ryoka has been found in the second division! I repeat, a ryoka has been found in the second division!"

"Oh great," I muttered, standing up. Loud foot steps were rattling outside. Many of the soul reapers were heading to the second division. _This might be my chance to get to squad twelve._ I peeked my head out the door of the building. No soul reapers in sight. The only thing off was none of them being there. I smirked at the opportunity and started to flash stepped violently. I tore off the annoying cloth around me face and sent my reiatsu to my feet.

_I have to hurry! I'm almost there! Just one division to pass by then I'll be there! _I started to enter the the eleventh division, but ducked down as I saw more soul reapers. I panted slightly at almost being caught, but no soul reaper had seen me form the quietness. _Come on, I'm so close! _

"Aco Hitsugaya." I froze in place at the familiar voice. I turned slowly, my eyes widened in surprise. A familiar tall, black haired man stood in front of me. He had a haori, a silk scarf wrapped around his neck, and a light lavender hilt blade.

"Captain Kuchiki." I breathed looking fearfully into his grey still eyes. He looked back down at me, laying a hand on his sword. "So, my old lieutenant returns."

**Illustrated Guide to Zanpakutos **

Aco is standing in front of a flashing screen. Pictures of Hunter using his zanpakuto are appearing on it.

Aco: "Today I'll be explain Hunter's zanpakuto." Points at the screen. "Hunter's zanpakuto release is 'Pass, Kurai'. Kurai means dark and its a shadow type zanpakuto. When the shikai is released black looking flames engulfs Hunter's arm and creates a black sword attached to his arm. Kurai's ability is to pass through pretty much anything. People, objects, kido and so on. This ability can only be used five times a day."

Hunter walks in and is starring at the screen.

Hunter: "Why are you talking about my zanpakuto? Isn't that my job, besides why not talk about yours...?"

Aco: She shrugs her shoulders. "I dunno. Yours is more of a mystery than mine."

Hunter: Smiles. "I guess it is. Mine's way more interesting than your stupid ribbons."

Aco: Glares at him. "Put on a show, Odoru!"

**There's their old squads. :D Hope you all enjoyed please review and the next chapter will be a long flash back of when Aco was part of Squad Six.**


	7. Chapter 6: Days as a Soul Reaper

Chapter 6: Days as a soul reaper

Smile by Jessica R. Dillinger

**If you're feeling down, turn your frown upside down. **  
**Put a smile on your face, take the world in your embrace. **  
**Ask for a little help from the man up above. **  
**And remember you have your best friends love.**

**Thirty-five years ago...**

"I still don't understand why you hate Captain Kuchiki so much." I said to my red headed friend. "He's really nice as long as you don't piss him off." I couldn't help, but chuckle at the last sentence. Renji only responded with a loud grunt. Kira was giggling with me and Hisagi was just smiling. "How bout we change the subject," Renji said shifting in his seat. I stuck my tongue out at him while he turned his face away.

"So, Aco. I hear from my fellow squad members that you're going to become a lieutenant soon. Is it true that you're going to become one so soon?" Hisagi asked as I smiled and I nodded my head. "Yep. Captain Kuchiki hasn't had a lieutenant in a while, since his last one died while aiding another squad in battle. I've been here for five years and he thinks I'm ready with being experienced and stuff. After all, I was a prodigy in the academy and I mastered my shikai in a year." My smile brightened and I could feel my friends glaring at me. "You don't need to brag." Kira went on, taking a sip from his drink.

"Oh come on. I'm a girl we do these types of things!" I laughed. "Speaking of girls. Have you three seen Rukia lately?" The boys looked at me and shook their heads. "Dang it. Nobodies been able to see her at all. I bet Momo-chan hasn't either." Hisagi started to chuckle loudly, " Maybe if she wasn't idolizing Captain Aizen so much she might have been able to see her." Kira and Renji started to laugh, I just glared at the three. "You're not nice! It's okay for a girl to have a crush or want to get praised once and while! So don't be mean!"

Kira started to grin devilishly as he start to speak. "So, it's okay for you to have a crush on Hunter?" The boys burst into a rage of laughter as my face deepened to a crimson color. "I do NOT have a crush on him! He's an immature idiot that doesn't think before he talks! Just because he saved me and Torshiro and inspired me to become a soul reaper doesn't mean I have a crush on him!" I said quickly, waving my left hand in the air like crazy. It was a moment of silence and they started to laugh even louder. Renji fell on his back, not stopping what so ever.

"Why do I hang out with you guys!?" I shouted loudly, pulling at my hair. "It's like baby sitting children that don't know how to act right!"

**(An hour later) **

"Sorry, I'm late captain. I had some friend that needed a good beating." I said bowing. I was at the squad six training grounds and the rest of the squad was training already. Captain Kuchiki said nothing and I felt an awkward breeze flutter my hair. "Join the others," he finally said as I lifted my head from the bowing position. "Your lieutenant exam will be next week. I don't need you to be out of shape and ruining the squad six's reputation."

_Your in a good mood today... _

I thought silently, bowing my head again and flash stepping to the other squad members. "Rikichi, come on. I'll train with you. You need to get better at fighting in all areas." I said walking over to the non-seated member. Rikichi was a new member and wasn't the greatest fighter. He had to be saved in battle _many_ of times. The boy nodded his head and took out his sword. I flash stepped across from him and took out mine. I nodded my head for the training to begin.

The non-seated member ran at me clumsily, raising his blade like an idiot. "Oh boy," I whispered. He slashed down at me and I dodged to the side, easily avoiding his sword. He kept slashing at me with no pattern or style. I was now just moving my feet barely even an inch to dodge his sword, occasionally swinging my head side to side. I couldn't help, but sigh as I lifted my sword to block his. With my superior strength, I knocked him away and Rikichi feel onto the ground with a 'thump'.

"Let's try kido now." I suggested, knowing Rikichi was a lot worse in this category. "Hado number 31: Red flame cannon!" A small red ball, hovered at me. It quickly died and disappeared. I lowered my eyes and shook my head. _We need to train a lot more than I thought._

They day ended with a blown up Rikichi and me almost half asleep. It's not easy to train other people when your not experienced with it. Sword practice was fine, kido not so much. "Okay Rikichi, you better get to squad four to take a look at your injuries." The boy nodded his head and flash stepped away. "Poor boy," I whispered a pang of sadness filling my chest. "Well, time to go back to my barracks!" I yawned loudly, the sun was slowly setting in a bright orange-ish red color.

I walked the rest of the way home. Saying good night to other soul reapers with a wave and a smile. I soon stopped recognizing a small boy with white hair. "Hey little bro!" I called loudly, running up to my little brother. He turned around with his eyes narrowed at me. I started to laugh as I approached him. "Don't give me that look. I'm your sister I can call you strange things!" He just huffed loudly and scratched his head. I just laughed even more and patted his head. "So, how do you like being a soul reaper? You've been here for about a year now."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's fine. I just wish people would stop starring at me." I closed my eyes and smiled at him. "Well, that's what we get for having weird color hair. At least the people here are a lot nicer than the ones in the districts."

**Thirty years ago... **

"Another?" I asked curiously, lifting my head from my stack of reports. Captain Kuchiki nodded his head. "Last night another body was found and this time it was a squad four member." I scowled at the thought of all the soul reapers dying lately. There have been twenty victims in the past month and squad two haven't found anything. "I can't wait to get my hands on whoever is doing this! I'll snap their neck with my bare hands!" The noble said nothing as he kept going with his reports. Luckily for me, Captain Kuchiki had gotten used to my random yelling.

I lowered my head and started to work back with the reports. _I need to stop embarrassing myself with yelling my thoughts out all the time. _I sighed deeply and continued to work.

"Captain!" Rikichi came barging in through the door. "C-captain another one's been found and from our division!" I instantly got up and so did Captain Kuchiki. "Where?" He asked as Rikichi said the indoor training grounds. I flash stepped quickly to the location, many of squad six's members crowded around the place. I made my way through the crowd of people, gasping at the sight.

Our fourth seat was covered in vicious slashes, but they didn't look like sword wounds. Frost covered the ground and blood was splattered across the area. It looked like our fourth seat put up a good fight. "Dammit," I swore. I went up to the body with captain right behind me. I keeled next to the corpse, examining the dead soul reaper.

I looked carefully at the body. Knowing the slashes didn't come from a sword, but something different. I looked more closely, seeing these slashes came from sharp pieces of ice. It made sense from the frost that covered the area. At random places the fourth seat had large bruises, like he was slapped by a strip of leather or something else. I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips, realizing what these wounds came from.

_My zanpakuto, _I thought my eyes widening. _These came from my zanpakuto! The ice marks, the bruises, all the frost that covers the ground. One of my abilities with my zanpakuto is to cut people with ice, the bruises from the times I hit people with the steel ribbons, and the frost, my zanpakuto's power leaks it. _"Is there something wrong Hitsugaya?" My captain spoke, but I didn't reply. _Is someone using my zanpakuto? That's not possible, no one can use someone else's zanpakuto. Odoru would've told me if something like this was up. I don't understand, does someone have the same zanpakuto as me? _

A loud noise crashed through the training grounds. I stood up instantly as squad two members surround the area. "She's the one doing this!" A soul reaper with green floppy hair came in. I recognized him from the tenth division, his name was Ryūkō, a non-seated member of the tenth. Captain Soi Fon came storming in, with Hunter right behind her. His face was distressed with a confused eyes, he looked ready to start yelling at me. "Are you sure, she's the one?" Soi Fon asked Ryūkō. The boy nodded his head. "I saw the bruises from each victim and the ice slashes. Aco Hitsugaya is the only one that has a zanpakuto that causes these types of wounds these people have."

Soi Fon nodded her head and narrowed her eyes at. "Aco Hitsugaya you are under arrest from murders of thirty soul reapers!" I stepped back, my eyes filled with alarm and confusion. "I didn't kill them!" I shouted loudly as bakudo wrapped around my body. "I didn't do this! Please you have to believe me! I would never do this!"

**XXXXX **

**(Present Day) **

"Captain Kuchiki," I gulped looking into the eyes of my former captain. "Please, I don't wish to fight you. I'm not killing any of these people. I swear." He grasped the sword at his waist and started to speak. "My orders are to capture or kill you. I need to follow my orders," I gasped loudly as he came rushing at me. I dodged from side to side avoiding his attempts to hit me. "Just listen to me!" I pulled out my sword, blocking his quickly. "I'm not doing this! Just let me go this once! I can some how prove I never killed the people now or in the past!"

He said nothing as he lifted his hand. "Hado number 4: Byakurai!" I flash stepped away, the kido skimming shoulder. I hid behind a building, panting profusely. _I can't fight him. He's stronger than me and he knows everything about how I fight. Shikai and everything. My bankai might help, but not for long. My zanpakuto is close range and his is both. I can't get away from either. So, its run and die or die fighting or fight and barely hold onto my life. I have not other choice though. _

I got out my of hiding place, sheathing my sword. "Hado number 54: Haien!"

_All I can do is fight him..._


	8. Chapter 7: How Will This End?

Chapter 7: How Will This End?

_**To be on the border of life and death. To see which will take you, to see which one fate will give you.**_

_**Life asked death "Why do people hate you so much, but love me?" Death responded, "because you're a beautiful lie and I'm the painful truth."** _

"Hado number 54: Haien!" I cried, the purple oval zooming towards my former captain. He flash stepped away, dodging the incinerating kido. I scowled as he sent his own kido at me. I went to the right, avoiding it. A flash stepped sounded and I brought my sword up quickly, blocking the noble's blade. "I'll give you one chance to come in quietly without any injury, Hitsugaya." I growled softly and flash stepped away. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I still need to finish what I'm here for." Our swords clashed again, sparks flying off the metal. I was already panting and the battle had barely even started.

_He's definitely trained since last time I was here. _I thought as we went back and forth with attacking each other. _This might not go so well. When I was in the world of the living I didn't get many chances to train. I killed hollows once and a while and trained with Hunter occasionally, but do I have enough strength to fight a captain of the Gotei 13? _Captain Kuchiki saw I wasn't paying attention and took this to attack.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." I gasped looking at the petals catching the sun's light. Hundreds of cherry blossom petals fluttered around me. As beautiful and luminous this zanpakuto was, it had enough power to kill a mass of hollows. The petals dashed at me quickly. They were faster than I remembered. I flash stepped violently, tearing up the ground under me. _Not good, not good, not good! _I turned my back to the storm, looking forward, and sending a large amount of reiatsu to my feet. _This zanpakuto, I wonder if anyone can defeat it? _

I jumped onto a roof, the petals tearing up the wall of the building as they climbed towards me. I cursed inside my head, lifting up my zanpakuto. "Put on a show, Odoru!" My sword brightly split into the pink, steel, ribbons as I kept dodging the shikai. _Just need to get close then I'll have the disadvantage! _I turned around, redirecting myself and the petals back to the noble. "Bakudo number 21: Sekienton!" I shot the smoke bomb at his feet. Red smoke blew everywhere, covering the area we were fighting in.

The petals started to slow down at Byakuya, not being able to see. I smiled and jumped up, looking down at the smoke. I could barely make out his form, but that's all I needed. "Tsurara ame!"(Icicle Rain) Massive icicles flung off my zanpakuto and down into the smoke. I landed onto roof, the smoke finally clearing up. Icicles were stuck all over the area, but my former captain was no where to be seen. I looked towards the center and saw an icicle had impaled his scarf. "Utsusemi." I slowly turned to see Byakuya behind me, but his scarf was gone. I felt cuts slice open my back, seeming how I forgot about his shikai that was still chasing me.

Blood came leaking out my back as I felt the petals still dig into it. I flash stepped away avoiding any other pain, but with my back wounded like this, fighting wasn't going to be easy. "You can't move on like that. You know it." Byakuya said, looking at me sternly. "If you didn't flash step away, my shikai would have broken your spine. My zanpakuto split through your skin and muscle. You can't go on any further."

I panted fitfully, my back feeling like someone had lit it on fire. "I-I'm not done fighting. That's your problem, Captain Kuchiki." I stood up, staggering as my back inflamed even more. "You always think when someones too injured that they'll stop fighting and give up! Some of us living people have a purpose they need to fill out or even an ideal! Your problem is you underestimate people too quickly. This is one thing I never enjoyed about being your lieutenant."

I raised my right hand and used my left to support it. "Hado number 88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō!" The electrical spiritual energy blasted from my hand. Byakuya's petals came to defend, but this type of kido is not so easily block. As the lightning came in contact with the petal it exploded and shook the place roughly. My breathing became heavier as the kido ended. My hand had smoke coming off of it and my palm was burned. I fell onto my knees, gasping for air. "Never again am I going to do that in this state."

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." My eyes widened in surprise as I stood up instantly. The smoke from the kido cleared. I gasped at the swords that were rising from the ground. A broken bakudo was crumbling away in front of Byakuya, but he had small burns and he looked out of breath. The swords broke, scattered into millions of cherry blossom petals. The hundred flawless flowers became a million more. They all dashed at me, a small portion protecting Byakuya.

A flash stepped away, going back to running again. It was practically impossible to escape the hoard of flowers. " Hado Hyōga Seiran!" A blizzard flew out of my hand and into the storm of pink, but as the ice froze over them, the ice quickly shattered and I went back to running. _I need to stop using such high kido. I'll kill myself before he even can. I just need to get close to him to use my shikai's abilities, but getting close would mean killing myself. I can't use my bankai just yet. A little bit longer then I'll use it. I just need to get in range of him! _

I turned back to the noble again, avoiding what stray petals tried to reach me. I clenched onto my ribbons, my finger nails digging into my burn palm, making warm liquid come out from it. I sent more reiatsu to my feet to increase the speed in my flash steps. I was getting closer and closer, but everything seemed to slow down. Byakuya lifted his hand and the petals started to move with his palm. Before I knew the mass of petals hand engulfed me.

Pain quickly spread through my body, covering each and every inch of it. Pain grasped my body, tearing it a part. Everything went black, but light shot back into my senses again.

_I sat up a cold atmosphere reaching my body. White birds flew in the air above me and there were hills covered in snow and I was on top of a frozen lake. Whatever wounds I had were gone and I was standing on ice. I instantly knew where I was. A sharp noise hissed in the air. I looked up to see my zanpakuto, Odoru._

_A scarf was wrapped around his neck. He had long dress pants on with a leather vest and biking gloves. His hair was short, deep blue color and his eyes were silver. On his feet were ice skates that were all white. An arrogant grin was spread on his face as he smiled down at me. His expression of happiness quickly changed as he looked at my like Byakuya. "Do you doubt me?" He asked as I looked at him from my sitting position. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. "I don't doubt you, but I doubt myself."_

_He tilted his head to the side, a loose strand of hair falling onto his face. "Well, don't do that, princess." He said soothingly, smiling a bit too charmingly. "Our bankai will be enough to defeat him. Your strong, you always have been. Don't doubt yourself, it will only lead you to defeat." He turned around and everything flashed a blinding white color._

I opened my eyes again, pain entering my body again. I gripped my shikai, reatsui building up in my body. "Bankai, Dansuburizādo Odoru!" (Dancing blizzard) Ice blasted away the petals and I felt my eyes start to burn, seeing a silver color start to flash everywhere. My back became heavy as phoenix shaped wings appeared on my back and at the base of my spine a white tail that split in half. Ice covered my head and the outer part of my arms and legs. My ribbons stayed the same. I used my wings to blast everything in the area to ice.

"This is my bankai." I said, stepping onto the ground. I opened my eyes, knowing the color of them had been changed to silver and I glared at my former superior. "I'm not dying today." I flapped my wings furiously, causing a small blizzard in the area. A flash of pink hit the corner of my eyes and with my right wings, I blocked the petals the threatened to slice me into pieces. "I'll finish this in one shot!" I raised my hands up high. "Fuyu no ikari!"(Winter's rage) A blizzard silenced the place to where you could hear nothing.

I slammed down the power in my hands onto the ground, the spiritual energy ice zooming towards Byakuya. The blizzard around us, made it so he couldn't see and the ice slammed into him. His body frozen in every place. The blizzard slowly calmed and I snapped my fingers. The ice around the frozen captain shattered into piece and wounds appeared all over his body. My bankai lifted and I fell onto my knees. I panted harshly, looking at the fallen captain. My eye sight became hazy and I felt myself hit the floor.

_Does this mean I win? _

**XXXXX**

**Hunter's POV - Second division.**

I stopped the kido I was going to send out and looked at the pillar of spiritual ice that shot up into the sky. Aco's spiritual pressure was flaring like crazy. She had activated her bankai and the place was become the arctic. "Sorry Captain Soi Fon. We're going to have to finish this some other time. Bakudo number 21: Sekienton!" I shot the red smoke bomb at her and started to flash step away.

My shikai went back to normal as I got away. _She gave me a perfect chance to get to squad twelve. While everyone is distracted at her bankai, I can sneak in easily. Aco..._

_Just don't die. _

**Illustrated guide to zanpakutos **

Hunter is standing in front of a flashing screen.

Hunter: "Hello, I'll be explaining Aco zanpakuto and bankai." Points to the screen. "Aco shikai release is "Put on a show, Odoru." Odoru means dance. Her shikai takes form of two pink ribbons. They cannot break easily since they are made out of flexible steel that seem like cloth. She about three abilities to her shikai. Now, her bankai is quite interesting. It takes the form of a winter phoenix. A winter phoenix is white with two tails and has immense ice type power and is part of ancient tales. In this bankai Aco has only two abilities with it."

Odoru comes sliding in.

Odoru: "Actually the bankai has three abilities the last one she didn't show you."

Hunter: "Wait why!?"

Odoru: "I'm not telling."

Hunter:"..."

**(My fingers feel like noodles. I hope you enjoyed the awesome fight and please review.)**


	9. Chapter 8: A Deadly Escape

**An: This chapter is a flash back BTW. I think you should see how Aco got out of her execution and why Hunter's with her. Thank you everyone that is reviewing! It makes me so happy and motivated to keep updating. **

Chapter 8: A Deadly Escape

**Thirty years ago - Hunter's POv**

Night had spread across the Seireitei, the stars and crescent moon shining brightly. I stood on top of a squad two building. My hair blew in the breeze, my eyes closed shut. _I don't understand what's going on, _I thought, looking at the white tower Aco was sitting in. I gripped the bundle in my hands, my fingernails hitting the cold steel.

_Those marks were the same as Aco's zanpakuto, but I know her well. There's no way she would have done this. That Ryūkō guy from squad ten. There's something fishy about him. How was it possible that he identified the body wounds faster then Captain Unohana? Is he helping the killer by framing Aco? Or is he the killer himself, but that doesn't make any sense. He doesn't even know his zanpakuto's name and he's the lowest in squad ten. Aco...You're probably are going to hate me for helping you...  
_

I jumped up into the air, flash stepping towards the white tower. I jumped from roof to roof, none of my squad members paying any attention to the dark figure that flash stepped across the roofs. Minutes later, I arrived next to the white tower. I stood on the bridge that led to it. I took a deep breath and unsheathed my sword. "Pass, Kurai." I whispered, the black shadows engulfing my arm. I jumped again into the air, avoiding whatever soul reapers were guarding Aco's cell. With Kuria's power, I passed through the wall that I jumped into.

I landed quietly, starring at the form in front of me. Next to the slit window, stood the captive of the Seireitei. Aco's hair seemed longer from last I saw her. She wore a white robe and was standing in front of the slender window. With the moon's light she glistened like the snow she loved so much. Before I knew what happened, she turned around, shoved off her shoe, grabbed it in mid air, and threw it at me.

I heard a loud 'smack', along with the rising pain in my face. The shoe fell off my face and I sat crouching in the corner, holding my red, pained, face. That wasn't a good idea considering my shikai was still activated. I accidentally cut my face. "What are you doing here idiot?" She said, in a surprisingly cranky tone. "What do you think? I'm here to help." My sword turned back to normal as I stood up and faced her. I flinched at the form I was starring at. In the back Aco looked normal, but when she turned to face me she looked different. Her expression was solid and stern like her captain's. She was skinnier than last time we saw each other and her eyes shone a tormented look.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tilting my head. She grabbed her other shoe and threw it at me. Again, I didn't dodge it. "Do I look okay, idiot?" I shook my head in reply, my face hurting too much to speak. "I'm going to die tomorrow and you ask if I'm okay?" She was glaring at me with a scary expression across her face, but with the weary features in her face, it wasn't too scary. "S-sorry. Look, I know you'll try to kill me, but I'm here to hel-"

"Don't you even try!" She cut me off, her eyes blazing. "It doesn't matter anymore and they'll catch you if you even try! I have given up everything. I have prepared myself to die. Whatever comes to me, I will accept death." Her voice became barely audible at the last sentence. I flash stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, starring dangerously into her weary eyes. "Don't say that! Where's the Aco I know? The Aco I knew would do everything she could to clear her name! And for god's sake! You have a littler brother that needs you desperately. Do you have any idea what he's like right now? He hasn't come out from his barracks in four days straight, the same goes for Hinamori!"

Aco brushed my hands off her shoulder and turned her gaze away from mine. "They have each other. That's all they need. There's no point in trying anymore. I've only given Torshiro broken promises." I heard a choked cry in Aco's voice as she continued speaking. She turned her back to me and looked at the moon.

"I promised Shiro that I would stay with him forever after our parents died, but I left to become a soul reaper. For six years, I left him there, wondering why I broke my promise. I promised him I would visit after I became a soul reaper, instead I was too busy to see my own brother. I promised him that I wouldn't die and look at me now. Here, to be executed for a crime I didn't commit." I walked up next to her, seeing her eyes start to water. "I'm just a sinner." She whispered, a tear escaping her watery eyes.

I lifted my hand and wiped away the tear that fell down her pale cheek. "Every sinner can be redeemed," I whispered as she looked at me. "That's why I'm here. I know how to get you out, without us being caught. When you recover from this, once we get stronger we can come back and prove that your not the criminal." She wiped her water eyes and looked back up to me. "How?"

I smiled, lifting up the bundle I had in my hands. "This is your zanpakuto. I stole it from squad twelve, which was surprisingly easy. You need to put this under your robe where they won't see it." I unwrapped the cloth that had her zanpakuto and started to slip it into her robe. She grabbed my face, making me stop. "I can do that myself, you pervert!" She yelled, grabbing her zanpakuto from my grasp and letting go of my face. I just stared at her (This was Hunter's expression -_-). "Okay next stage when your going to be executed release your bankai. I know it releases in a flash of light and ice."

This time Aco returned the expression, "Oh what your a stalker now? I finished it only two weeks ago and I didn't even show Shiro-chan or my own captain yet." I felt a bundle of anger slash annoyance rising in my chest. She just kept looking at me with the same expression for an answer. "I passed by while you were training once and almost got blown to bits by your bankai release." Her mouth formed the letter 'o' and I continued to explain."Next, after you get away, run to the Central Senkaimon. I can get us pass the gate without an record of it." She gave another look. I sighed in annoyance. "The only reason people are recorded going through, is because when the gate opens it is instantly recorded. If we use Kurai's power, it won't be recorded. We can hide out in the world of living without them even knowing we're there."

"Wow, your being smart for once." I glared at her as a weak smile crept onto her lips. "Okay, but if this screws up I'm going to kill you." _We'll be dead already, _I thought starring at the ceiling. I looked back at her and smiled, "One more thing," I grabbed the red collar at her throat. "Better loosen this so you can use your powers." I unsealed the collar's affects, but made it look like it was still holding back Aco's power. "Well, see you tomorrow." I waved and used my shikai to pass through white tower's walls again.

**Next day. **

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan. I guess I goofed." Aco smiled as she walking passed her younger brother. Almost every captain and lieutenant were present at the execution, just not Captain Zaraki. Everyone looked at her with sadness in their eyes as her brother pleaded for her not to be executed. Despite I knew she wasn't going to die, my heart felt like shattering.

"No! There's no way she did this!" Torshiro called, running for his sister, but was stopped by two guards. "Hey kid, there's nothing you can do. Back away before we have to remove you from the area." They said grabbing his arms, and pulling him away from his sister. "She didn't do it. There's no way she could have!" He started to sob, his eyes watering.

I stopped looking and started to depart the area. I flash stepped down the long stairs, hearing the phoenix rise from it's slumber. I started to flash step more furiously, making my way to the Central Senkaimon. I was soon there and as I looked towards the phoenix that was visible to everyone. A flash of silver, blinded the area and after the flash was done, ice covered the death hill. I whispered Kurai's release and the shadows once again engulfed my arm.

"So, you think you've won, by doing this?" I flinched and turned roughly around. A cloaked man stood before me, his voice was insane like and his spiritual pressure was ridiculously suffocating me. It was making me gasp every second for air. "You. Are you the one framing Aco? Tell me who you are!?" The man just laughed insanely and with his right hand, touched the hilt to a sword he had in his left hand. "I'm not going to tell you. It wouldn't be fun just tell you who I am. Then again, you might already know." I narrowed my eyes, anger rising inside me. "Why? Of all people why frame Aco? There are captains stronger than her. Why choose her?" Again, the man chuckled crazily, despite I couldn't see his face, his eyes were glowing a blood red color and I could barely make out the insane smirk he had on his face.

"Because, I decided to have some fun. She just happened to pop into my mind when I was thinking of who could take the blame. Besides, every sinner should suffer." I scowled, raising my arm that was all but a shadowy blade. "I want to know how you copied the wounds on each victim. Do you have an ice zanpakuto too?" The man unsheathed his blade. What surprised me was, there was no blade, just a handle. "I guess I'll show you, by using your shikai instead of hers. Pass, Kurai."

I gasped at the sight seeing his sword turn into my mine. Everything about his was the same. The black shadows that went out of control and the black blade that was hooked to his forearm. He lifted his arm and started to speak again. "Put on a show, Odoru." Again, I couldn't hold back the next gasp that escaped my mouth. The same thing again. His shikai was just the same as Aco's. He flashed stepped suddenly, disappearing from sight.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." I turned my head, to see Aco starring at me. "I-I'm fine, lets go." I quickly grabbed her hand and we passed through the gate.

**An: How's that!? Don't worry you'll see why this guy does this later. Hope you enjoyed and everyone review please! Oh yeah, sorry if I put in the wrong word or just total forgot a word. I have a bad habit of doing that.**


	10. Chapter 9: How We Met

**AN: More flash backs in this. There's a little HitsuHina in this chapter. Not too much.**

Chapter 9: How we met

**Friends**

**by, Bea Williams**

_**Friends are far, friends are near,**_  
_**Friends will be there to lend an ear,**_  
_**They listen, laugh, and care,**_  
_**But most of all, they're always there,**_  
_**Through thick and thin, up and down,**_  
_**Your true friends are always around,**_  
_**For treats, hugs and real big smiles,**_  
_**They'll travel to you from several miles,**_  
_**They'll always be there to hold you tight,**_  
_**Anytime, no matter if it's day or night,**_  
_**You really know when your friends are sincere, **_  
_**When they always show up to lend their ear.**_

**Squad Twelve - Hunter's POV **

I peeked my head around the corner, looking warily around the silent place. Squad Twelve, the most scariest and darkest place in all of soul society. Well, in my opinion. It was quiet, I found it a little too quiet. I sighed, my heart beating in an odd rhythm. I flash stepped faintly, hiding behind a wall with any small sound I heard. It wasn't surprising that no one in this squad were wandering about. They either were working on something smart or doing experiments with Mayrui. That man scares the living day lights out of me. Along with captain Unohana, old man Yama, and captain Kuchiki.

I brushed the thoughts off and flash stepped to an abandoned room. I opened the old door, ripping it open with cobwebs flying in my face. _I doubt anyone will find me here._ I thought looking around and spotting a computer. I rushed over to it and pressed the button to turn it on. I brushed away the dust on the screen and the other cobwebs upon the computer. Another thing I don't like, spiders.

It finally turned, but it said 'password' on the screen. I thought for a second and typed something in. A faint beep sound echoed in the old room and a picture of Mayuri sticking his tongue out at me appeared on the computer. My eye twitched. I tried another, the same thing happened. Including my eye. I sat thinking for a couple of minutes and typed another thing in. This time Mayuri did not appear on the screen and a whole bunch of letters appeared on the screen. "Finally," I whispered, typing on the keyboard.

"Okay, just need info on Ryūkō Superu." I typed in the soul reapers name. To find, in my surprise two profiles on the same last name. I made a WTF face and scrolled down, looking at the flashing information. My eyes widened at the information and I instantly knew what was going on. I shut the computer off quickly, putting everything back to how it was. I quickly ran out of the ancient room and started to flash step for the exit.

_I don't completely understand yet, but... They have the same last name, they have the same looks, but one actually has power and a normal shikai, maybe even a bankai. That man, he's doing this because of what his mother thought of him. They look so much the same, the two I saw in those pictures. Expect one went crazy and was executed sixty years ago. Right when I became a soul reaper. Ryūkō, are you thinking that you need to stop this yourself? Or... Are you helping him instead. Maybe he doesn't even know of this guy._

I was soon out of the dark building of squad twelve and out into the sunlight. I hide behind some buildings, avoiding the eyes of some soul reapers. _I need to find Aco. If we just talk to Ryūkō, he might understand and start helping. He's the only one that will prove useful against this guy._"Over there!" I heard a distant voice call. Right behind me was a soul reaper, pointing her finger at me. Her yell caught the attention of many others and they all started to rush at me. I groaned loudly and started to flash step away.

Already a hoard of people were right behind me. Some soul reapers aren't the smartest at acting quickly or trying to capture someone in their own home. I started to flash step towards the eleventh division, only to get even more people following me. Luckily, I was from squad two. Speed and stealth are my specialty. I sent reiatsu to my feet, making my flash steps increase speed. It let me get a far enough distance from the idiotic bunch.

"I can't get a break." I huffed, leaning against the limestone wall. I sat resting for a while and realized that I shouldn't be here. This is where Aco and captain Kuchiki fought. Soul reapers were probably surrounding the area. I got up, still tried from running around and fighting a captain three hours before. I started to flash step again, wondering where I could find Aco. I thought the fourth division, probably for healing to be questioned later or just to be executed. I started to flash step there, still avoiding any soul reapers I could.

I reached the squad seven, deciding to rest briefly there. Until a voice wrecked my resting time.

"Well, you figured out more than I expected." I sat up instantly, looking to where the voice came from. Above me was the hooded man from thirty years ago. "You," I growled, laying a hand on my zanpakuto. The man jumped down and we were face to face with each other. "I have to admit your smart." He said in his insane voice. "Despite how you act your a lot smarter then people think you are."

I narrowed my brow," Why are here. Are you going to kill me for finding that information?" The mans head tilted and I could barely make out a smirk on his lips. "I'm not going to kill you. I don't find you a sinner like Aco Hitsugaya, but I do need you out of the way." He pulled out his blade, unsheathing it slowly. I quickly pulled out mine, whispering the release as the shadows took over my arm. He laughed, flash stepping at me. "Snap, Tobiume!" His sword turned into Hinamori's and a fire ball came flying at me.

With a flash step I was able to avoid it, but this man had amazing skill, due to his zanpakutos power. "Shoot'em dead, Shinso." A sharp his echoed in the area. A blade spiraled towards me at amazing speed. Luckily, I used Kurai's power and the blade went through me. The sword quickly disappeared though, seeing that this man was done with Ichimaru's shikai. "Break through the spirit, Zangetsu!" A flash of spiritual pressure shot into the sky. I turned around and my eyes widened in surprise. In my foe's hand was the same zanpakuto, as Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Wh-what!?" I yelled loudly looking at the giant blade, he held. "How do you know Kurosaki's shiaki release!? He never had one because of his spiritual pressure, so he never learned a release!?" My enemy's eyes glowed in that blood red color. He burst out in a rage of insane laughter. "Every zanpakuto has a release." He sang crazily, "Even if they never showed them. I learn all of them! Getsugatensho!" A slice of of spiritual energy flew at me. I was too shocked to move though. I used Kurais' power to let the power go through me, but I was so surprised at this.

_He knows all shikai's in the world. Does that mean he might know shikais of people in the academy? Ones who don't even know of their own zanpakuto yet? If he does, he might know how to use them already. And without us knowing the power of a shikai that hasn't been even found, will give him the disadvantage. This man, how did he get a zanpakuto that strong? _

The mans insane laughter broke me out of my haze as our swords clashed. Sparks flew everywhere, scattering across the area. "I won't let you win," I said angrily, pushing him back. "I'll clear Aco's name if it's the last thing I do!" I used Kurai's power again, passing through the great sword and pass the mans body. Before he could turn around I shot a blast of kido, the fiery red ball exploding his back. Silence, shook the area for a couple brief seconds, but his laughter filled the air again. "I have to admit your strong, but you can't go on if we keep clashing like this. How about this, I'll get you out of the way now, but don't worry I'm not going to kill you."

A figure jumped out of the smoke and the man's sword was back to the handle with no blade. "Look at my blade," He said calmly lifting it for me to see. I don't know what he was doing, but looked at it anyway. Since it was kinda unavoidable. He smiled widened in a scary way. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

**XXXXX **

**Flash back - Aco's POV **

_I walked through the Rukon, looking around at the markets that were busy for so early in the afternoon. "Shiro-chan, stay next to me. I don't want you wandering off." I told my little brother as he clung onto my hand. I smiled at my brothers shyness as he looked around nervously. "Now, where can I get grandma's things." I pondered, looking about._

_People around us, started to back away or whisper or even give us glares. Here, we were rumored as bad things. Like hollow spawns that would someday kill everyone, demons or the most stupid one is, that were powerful children here to bring punishment on everyone and send people to hell. That one made no sense. The rumors bother Torshiro more than me, then again he's a kid and is pressured more by not making any friends. I walked up to one of the shops and gave them the paper that had grandma's things on it. The man at the stand scowled at me, but said nothing._

_He went to the back of his shop and I stood waiting at the front. A sudden scream caught my attention as I turned around to see street ruckus. Three big looking men, stood around a small girl with brown hair. It was pulled into two pigtails and all I could see was pure fear in her brown eyes. She looked a couple years younger then me and she clung to a bundle of food, that the men looked like they wanted to take from her._

_"Stay here," I said to Torshiro. He nodded his head and leaned next to the building. I slowly walked up to the three men and whistled loudly to get all of their attention. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" I shouted angrily at them. They turned around and flinched at first when they saw me. "Why should we freak!?" One yelled back at me. "Don't you see we're busy!" Another yelled, mock and arrogance sewed into his voice._

_I narrowed my brow, scowling at them. "Leave her alone or deal with getting beat by a girl." The three looked at each other and started to run at me. I jumped into the air, landing on one and pushing off his face with my feet. With me being in the air I punched the other one, landing roughly on the ground after. The third man came at me with a sword. I grabbed onto his wrist stopping the attack. I ripped the sword from his hand and used the butt of it to pound his face. The one that I jumped off of was running at me again._

_I lifted my hand lazily, "Hado number 1: Sho!" A pulse elated from my hand and shoved him into some near by boxes. The people around us starred at me with disbelieving eyes. "She knows kido and she's not in the academy. She is a demon!" Shouted the man that I punched. With that, everyone around me cleared the streets and soon it was just me, Torshiro, and the girl those men were trying to mug._

_"You okay?" I asked, putting my hand out to her. She nodded her head shyly, grabbing my hand and I helped her up. "H-how do you know kido?" She said shyly, her eyes having a glimmer of wonder. I smiled, scratching the back of my head. "Well, a soul reaper that I'm friends with comes and visits once a month and he taught me some simple kido." I suddenly felt something wrap around my leg. I looked down to see Torshiro clung to my leg. "Oh yeah, I'm Aco Hitsugaya and this is my little brother." The girl smiled and looked down at Torshiro She knelt next to the white haired boy._

_"My names Momo Hinamori, whats yours?" She asked him, smiling even more. "T-Torshiro Hitsugaya," my brother said looking up at her. "Y-you're pretty. " He suddenly burst out and I couldn't help, but start laughing. "Well, Momo. It's nice to meet you."_

**XXXXX**

A light started to split through my eyes. I groaned at an aching pain in my back. I shifted uncomfortable and opened my eyes all the way. A familiar brunette was sitting in a chair next to me. I gasped, knowing the person who sat next to me.

"Momo-chan?"

**AN: Chapter nine, did you all like it. I wanted the 'guy' to use Ichigo's zanpakuto, but he doesn't have a release so I made one. Also, don't worry Hunter's not dead, you'll see where and whats happening to him later. Review please!**


	11. Chapter 10: Forgiveness

Chapter 10: Forgiveness

**Squad Five - Aco's POV **

I starred at Hinamori, in silence. She looked weary, like she had been crying for hours. A relived expression was all I could see in her face. I slowly sat up, the pain jolting in my back. "Aco-chan, you need to stay still. Your back is still badly injured." She reached out her hand, to make me lay down again, but I brushed it away, finally sitting up. "Why?" I said slowly, looking down at my hands. She tilted her head, not understanding what I meant. I panted heavily, the pain in my back barely easing away. "Why did you help me? I left you and Torshiro alone like that. This whole time I never even talked to you guys. Why are you helping me, after the pain you two must have suffered because of me."

Hinamori said nothing as she got up. She went into a small kitchen and soon came back with a tray of tea. She poured a cup for me and herself, handing me a steaming cup of green tea. "Hinamori?" She looked down at the her cup of tea, not answering me at all."Hinamori, answer me. Why didn't you just turn me in? Answer me! I don't know whether to consider you an enemy or an ally right now!" She still said nothing, she didn't even flinch when I raised my voice. My usually shy friend would have said something by now, but nothing came from her lips.

"Hina-"

"You have no idea what we went through do you!?" She screamed, standing up and her tea spilled onto the floor. "For days we waited for you to come back or something like that! Shiro-chan told me that you said 'this was the only way' when you escaped! We thought you were going to come back soon and clear your name some how!" My eyes were widened in surprise at Hinamori's actions. She never usual screamed like this. I stifled a quiet gasp as a choked cry escaped her lips. "Days went by without a sign of you! Months, then years! You never showed up! We got through you being gone after a year and we went back to our normal lives. You have no idea how much you disappointed us do you!? And after thirty years you finally showed up. Right after we needed you the most. Right after the winter war with Aizen. We needed you through those times, yet you still never showed up! At the time Shiro-chan needed his older sister, you never came back."

She yells finally calmed and tears slowly fell off her cheek. I felt my eyes start to burn as some tears threatened to fall from my own eyes. I knew they missed me or even needed me, but... I never expected that they suffered this much from me being gone. "Why...? Why did you leave for thirty years?" More tears started to burst from her eyes as Hinamori fell onto her knees, crying.

I slowly and carefully slipped out of the bed. Pain aching in all areas of my body. _Stupid, bitchy, pink, flowers! _I thought as I got down on the floor next to Hinamori. I placed a bandaged hand on her back, rubbing her back in small comforting circles. "I'm sorry," I spoke after a couple awkward seconds. "I'm sorry I left like that and for that long. I didn't realize how long I would be gone or how much I hurt you two. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there when you fought Aizen. I'm sorry for being scared."

She lifted up her head, the tears coming to a stop. I smiled warmly at her, tears falling off my cheek. "I'm sorry for being scared." I repeated, choking on my own words. "I was too afraid to come back. The whole time I was gone, I thought I would be captured again and then never see you two again. It took me thirty years to stop being a coward. Through those years I didn't even speak to anyone I was just afraid of never being to see you or Shiro-chan. Torshiro and I lost our parents, our grandpa, and I didn't want to leave him so horribly like they did."

"I'm sorry Hinamori. I didn't mean to hurt you two." I wiped away the tears from my cheek, panting a little and a warm feeling spreading across my chest. Hinamori and I, starred at each other for what seemed like hours. She smiled at me, brushing away her tears and she hugged me. I was surprised when she hugged me. My expression softened and I hugged her back.

"I forgive you, Aco-chan."

**XXXXX **

**Unknown Area - Hunter's POV **

I groaned in pain, rolling onto my side. My mind was muddy and I couldn't think at the moment. Pain ached my body from head to toe. _Where the hell am I? _I thought, my mind finally clearing up. _What happened? _The memories quickly shot through my mind painfully.

_The mans insane laughter broke me out of my haze as our swords clashed. Sparks flew everywhere, scattering across the area. "I won't let you win," I said angrily, pushing him back. "I'll clear Aco's name if it's the last thing I do!" I used Kurai's power again, passing through the great sword and pass the man's body. Before he could turn around I shot a blast of kido, the fiery red ball exploding his back. Silence, shook the area for a couple brief seconds, but his laughter filled the air again. "I have to admit your strong, but you can't go on if we keep clashing like this. How about this, I'll get you out of the way now, but don't worry I'm not going to kill you."_

_A figure jumped out of the smoke and the man's sword was back to the handle with no blade. "Look at my blade," He said calmly lifting it for me to see. I don't know what he was doing, but looked at it anyway. Since it was kinda unavoidable. He smiled widened in a scary way. "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." _

I moaned again, grabbing my head. _Whose Shikai was that? I've never seen a zanpakuto like that. Oh wait. Dammit! I forgot that's Aizen's real shikai. Dang it, now I'm stuck under the stupid illusion until I kill this guy. I want to wrap my hands around his neck and snap it so badly right now!_ I opened my eyes, trying to take in the room I was in. Everything was blurry at first, but my eyes cleared up.

I was in a stone room. A few torches lit the place, but it looked like I was a prison. Some of the walls looked like they had crumbled. The stones were old and it scared me, seeing the rusty chains everywhere. I soon realized I was on my stomach and my legs were bound in chains. I couldn't sense my zanpakuto's spirit nor could I feel any reiatsu inside me. I slowly sat up, my body annoyingly sore.

I sat up, my back against the stone wall. I felt something tight around my throat. I reached up and something metal was clamped around my throat._ Dammit! Now my powers are sealed. I let myself be captured by that insane freak!_ "I see your awake now." I quickly looked up and saw a familiar person in front of me. "Ryūkō?" I said, wondering why he was here. "W-wait! I thought you were the one doing this!?" I screamed pointing a finger at the green haired man. Like me, his legs were bound in chains.

"Well, I'm not." He said in a hurt voice. "I can't believe he's doing this and I thought he was dead after all these years. Oh yeah, don't worry Hunter he won't kill you. He'll probably let you go after Aco's dead." I tilted my head in confusion, but soon knew what he was talking about. "Why are you here and why won't he kill me?" I finally said. "Because, he doesn't think of you a sinner. I have a feeling after he's done hunting down Aco Hitsugaya and killing her, he'll finally try to kill me. After all these years, he's going to kill me." _  
_

I felt my eye twitch. My mind filled with questions. Pieces, had I a feeling were not going to be easy to put together. "WAIT!? Why would he try to kill you!? Your his older tw-"

"Not to him." He interrupted me, looking up at the ceiling. "He hates me for what I've done. I don't blame him either. I guess I deserve it. All I did was shun him." I felt anger burning inside me. I wanted to blast this guy into space. "Don't you want to stop him!? After what all he's doing? He framed an innocent person and went crazy sixty years ago! He killed twenty soul reapers, before anyone could catch him back then! AND your okay with him killing YOU!"

It was a couple awkward seconds between us. He said nothing, other than just stare at me. After what seemed like forever he finally gave me his answer.

"Yes. I haven't been the best older brother to Hidari."

**Tenth Division - Torshiro Hitsugaya - 10:00 pm**

"None of these records tell me anything!" The white haired boy shouted loudly. He placed his elbows on the desk, putting down his head and groaning in annoyance. He rubbed his temples slowly. The boy captain was tired, annoyed, and stressed at the moment. Trying to put the pieces together of his sister actually doing these crimes. _Someone else is doing this, but who? I can't figure this out! _

"Captain?" Torshiro looked up to see Matsumoto, starring at him funny. "What?" He groaned, falling back onto his chair. The ginger haired lady stepped in, holding a file of reports. "Here, you said you needed these." She said, plopping the small stack onto his desk. "Also I have news from squad four. It looks like captain Kuchiki is going to be okay. Squad Two is is doing all they can to find Aco and a boy named Hunter."

At the name Torshiro, instantly sat up straight. _Hunter's here too? He's been with Aco this whole time... _"Oh and another thing." She said, realizing she had almost forgot someting. "One of our non-seated members, Ryūkō Superu has gone missing."

**Illustrated**** guide to soul reapers**

Kon passes by flying with a rainbow behind him and a cape.

Random person: GOLDEN!

Aco, Hunter, and Ichigo are in one room.

Hunter: "Time for a nap..."

Aco: *Pulls his hair* "Idiot, we have another chapter to be in. You can't rest until after this one."

Hunter: "But I'm tired! And aren't you the main character in this story!? Speaking of which, strawberry over there is the REAL main character. Why was he only featured in one chapter!?"

Aco: *Lets go of his hair and Hunter falls painfully to the floor* "Your the main side character. Besides, I think Ichigo's coming in like the last chapters... Oh well I can't remember."

Ichigo: *Sitting depressingly in the corner*

Aco: "Baby..."

**An: How did you like Aco and Momo's little fight? Sorry if this was a little boring. I slowly started to lose ideas for this chapter.**

**hailey-shiro: I decided to get Hunter out of the way for a few chapters and the best way to capture someone is by using Aizen's shikai! Happy you enjoyed the HitsuHina part. I plan to have more for the HitsuHina fans.**

**Nalael: I didn't know Ichigo's zanpakuto was forbidden for some people. I haven't been on the internet long enough. And don't worry about Hidari! I have an epic battle prepared for the end! Plus, There's a gap to his zanpakuto's power. Probably shouldn't have said that...**


	12. Chapter 11: Our Meeting and Past

**AN: This chapter is just random moments in Aco's and Hunter's past. Enjoy and review please.**

Chapter 11: Our Meeting and Past

**Soul Society - Aco's POV **

One week, since the 'little' fight Hinamori and I had. I had told her what I was here for and why. She was just happy that I can to clear my name and all that stuff. I've been resting in her barracks, safe from the other soul reapers for a little while. I surprised I heard nothing from Hunter yet, it's starting to scare me a bit. There has been bad new and good news from time to time.

Good news: From what I've heard from Hinamori, the murders have stopped for some reason. Bad news: She also said that Ryūkō Superu from squad ten has gone missing. That bastard set me up and I want to kill him so badly...Other good news: Captain Kuchiki is recovering smoothly from our fight. I'm just happy I didn't accidentally kill him. That was my first time using my bankai in battle. More good news: Hinamori said that Rukia, Renji, and the sub, Ichigo Kurosaki are starting to believe that I didn't kill anyone. She also said that the dead soul reapers don't have wounds from my zanpakuto anymore. Extremely bad news: My back isn't healing that fast and I can barely move cause it's so sore. If someone finds me here, I might just kill myself trying to get away or get captured and then killed.

I think it's funny when I look at my life before. A lieutenant of the Gotei 13, a kinda good older sister, and a respected friend. I wonder what will happen when this is all done.

**XXXXX **

_"Grandma! Torshiro and I will be in the woods looking for mushrooms!" I yelled loudly, running out the door with Torshiro right behind me. "Okay, just you two be careful!." I smiled, waving my hand at my grandma as we ran into the woods. The two of us followed the forest trail, walking slowly and scouting for mushrooms. I knelled down in front of my brother soon after we went farther into the woods. "Shiro-chan, if you find any mushrooms, don't eat them. If you spot any tell me, don't just run at them okay." The six year old nodded his head._

_I stood back up, keeping a keen eye on my brother as he walked beside me. I kept turning my head, left to right trying to spot something. It was late in the spring afternoon and the two of us wouldn't have much time out here. I soon spotted some mushrooms by a tree. I smiled happily, running towards them. I plucked them from the ground, knowing that none of them were poisonous. I putt them carefully into a satchel I had brought with me. _

_"Torshiro, look I found some." I turned around, standing up, but I little brother didn't happen to be in sight. I stood standing for a couple minutes, I wanted to scream. "TORSHIRO!" I screamed loudly breaking into a run. I stopped at some points, looking frantically for him. If it was winter, I could have never found him. Sweat was breaking from my forehead and my heart felt like exploding. If a hollow found him, I would have no idea what to do with my life. _

_I ran deeper into the woods, soon arriving at a small clearing. I spotted a blob of white and halted in my spot. Torshiro was sitting in the middle of the clearing with some mushrooms at his side and was looking at some purpler flowers. I let out a relived sigh, suddenly wanting to strangle my brother, but let that thought disappear. "Shiro-chan, I finally found you." I said, a little bit of anger in my tone. I walked up to my younger brother, who perked his head up and smiled at me. As much as I wanted to yell at him, Torshiro is so cute._

_"What did I tell you about running off," I said, looking down at him and putting my hands to my hips. He looked back down at the flowers with a crestfallen face. "Sorry," He spoke. I shook my head and grabbed his arm, helping him up. "Come on lets go home, before grandma gets worried." He clutched my hand tighter as we started to walk out of the clearing and a sudden, loud, wail stopped my in my spot. _

_Spiritual pressure shook the air around us, making the both of us drop to the floor. "H-hollows," I gasped, the creatures spiritual pressure wearing me down. I tried to stand up, but found it futile feeling a hoard was coming our way. Torshiro grasped onto me, fear in his eyes. Soon enough hollows came in sight and there were too many to count. One of the masked creatures was slowly approaching us. I tried to catch my breath and stand up, but it was still impossible._

_I spotted a thick, long, stick a ways from me. I reached over and grabbed it. I slowly forced myself to stand up and face the monster. I knew I would die, but I felt like I needed to put up a fight. "St-stay away from us." I panted, lifting the stick like someone would do with sword. "I'm not going to die easily." The hollows roared loudly, causing massive pain to my ears. I staggered a little, but kept my ground still facing the hollow. One dashed at me in blinding speed and I had no idea of what to do. _

_I lifted the stick up in defense and the hollows claws clashed against it. "I-I don't want to die." I spoke slowly, seeing breathing suddenly became a little bit easier. "I won't let you hurt my brother either!" I surprisingly pushed the hollow back as a blast of ice hit it's face. I felt cold all of a sudden, seeing frost was coming off my skin. All the other hollows roared in anger and started to charge at me. Then, a loud voice shot in the air._

_"Not today beasts! Hado number 58: Tenran!" A small tornado engulfed the hollows in a blast of wind. Most of them disappeared in black ash, some lay wounded on the ground. I looked up to where the kido came from to see a male soul reaper about my age, grinning down at the hoard of hollows. His hair was black and short. Some of it fell onto his right eye, while his eyes were a strange dark green color. His sword was all black, which surprised me, never seeing an all black zanpakuto._

_He jumped off the tree he was sitting in and got in front of me. "Don't worry, this won't take long." He said still grinning. He lifted his sword and charged at the hollows. He started to flash step violently all over the place, avoiding each hollow attack. With his blade he slew most of them, but he used kido to kill off the rest._

_After he was done, he sheathed his blade and looked at my direction. "You okay?" I nodded my head as Torshiro ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "Y-yeah," I stuttered looking at the soul reaper. I looked towards his left arm, seeing a red oozing liquid drop from his arm. "Your hurt!" I exclaimed loudly as he looked at his wound, like he didn't know it was there. "Oh yeah! I got this by the last hollow I was fighting before I came here. Don't worry it's nothing." He smiled at me, but I could see a hint of pain in his expression. _

_"No your not." I walked up to him with Torshiro right behind me. "Come with me, I'll mend that wound for you." He tilted his head. "Sure why not."_

_We soon arrived back home. I had to explain to my grandmother what had happened. Soon, I sat on the porch with the soul reaper and a med kit at my side. I sat at his left, pulling up the ruined clothing of his sleeve and getting out a wet cloth to get rid of the blood. "Whats you name?" He said in the silence of me helping him. "I'm Aco Hitsugaya and that boy you saw was Torshiro Hitsugaya, my little brother. What's yours?" _

_"Oh, I'm Hunter Kari." He responded with a charmingly smile. I grabbed some bandages in the kit and started to wrap it around his arm. _

_Aco: "What squad are you from?"_

_Hunter: "Squad two."_

_Aco: "Are you a seated officer?"_

_Hunter: "Number three."_

_Aco: "How long have you been a soul reaper?"_

_Hunter: "Lost count."_

_I stopped with my questions and concentrated more on the wound. It was soon patched up and ready to go. I packed up the rest of the med-kit, taking a look at his bandaged arm one more time. "There you go. You should be good now." I stood up and started to walk into the house, when he stopped me. "I saw what you did." I stopped at the entrance to my house. Not knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I saw you defend you and your brother. And it ended up showing you have power. Frost came off your skin, if you didn't realize. Aco."_

_He turned his head and stared at me. "You should become a soul reaper." _

**XXXXX **

_"Will you stop bothering me! I told you I'm not going to become a soul reaper! So stop coming here each week!" I yelled in annoyance as Hunter was laying on my roof. "Oh come on. I'm just here to tell your brother stories AND get you to become a soul reaper. Besides, we're friends aren't we?" He sat up, grinning at my like the he was the devil himself. "NO! We ARE not friends. Will you go already!" He laughed devilishly. He sat up and jumped off the roof. _

_"No can do. Your brother thinks I'm his friend and he'll be sad if you send me away. He does enjoy the stories I tell him." He shook his finger at me and I wanted to bite it off. "Hunter!" Yelled my brother as he ran out of the house and gave Hutner a hug. "Hello there, Torshiro. Do you want to hear another story?" Torshiro nodded his head happily, sitting down on the ground._

_Before Hunter sat down to tell his story, he smiled at me like a demon. _

**XXXXX **

_"So, I go to the academy and you still bother me?" Hunter laughed, stopping me from my solo training. "I just wanted to see how your doing. I heard in the Seireitei that a girl with green-ish blue hair and white eyes got her zanpakuto's name already. So, I thought of you and decided to see what was up." He jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and landed right in front of me. "Come on, I want to see your zanpakuto's release."_

_I blew a breath of air that disturb my hair. "Fine." I walked a couple feet away from him and lifted my zanpakuto in the air. "Put on a show, Odoru!" My zanpakuto, split in two. Turning into, two pink ribbons. Frost glistened from them and they wrapped around my forearms. I looked back at Hunter, who had a funny weird expression on his face. _

_He suddenly burst out laughing and collapsed on the ground. "That's your zanpakuto!? That's the most lamest and girl-est thing I've ever seen!" He started to hold his stomach and pound his fist on the ground in uncontrollable laughter. I starred down at him with an evil glare. He soon stopped laughing and stood up. "Well I got to go. Thanks for the laugh attack." He passed by me and I was still glaring at him, but when he passed by his surprised me, like he always does._

_"I'm happy you decided to become a soul reaper." _

I woke up and sat up with a funny feeling inside my chest. It was still night, seeing that the room was dark. "Of all things, why dream that?" I said out loud, looking at the starry night. I plopped back down on my bed, looking at the ceiling. "Of all people why him?" I felt the fervent feeling inside me grow and a blush came to my face. I cursed at myself and tried to fall back to sleep.

**AN: *wink**wink* Do any of you see love in the air?**

******Ayyarin: Hidari is my Oc, but now that I realize it I feel like a Bleach char has the same name.**

**Yashiru Kusajishi: Glad you like the story!**

**Please review everyone and sorry for any type o's.**


	13. Chapter 12: Begin The Action!

Chapter 12: Begin The Action!

**Squad Five barracks - Aco's POV - 7:45**

"I can finally sit up!" I sang happily, my back not hurting as much anymore. Four days had passed and my back was feeling a lot better. "Glad to see you up and going," Hinamori smiled, setting down a cup of tea. I stood up, my back starting to throb a little, but not too bad. "When I can move more, I'll be up and going. Then I can find that bastard!" Hinamori shook her head, giggling softly at my replenished energy. "Well I have to go and make sure you don't make too much noise. You'll be found if you keep yelling like." I bowed, agreeing to what she had said. Soon, Hinamori was gone.

I fell back onto the bed, the softness easing my back. I starred meaninglessly at the ceiling wondering what to do. I usual just slept, but I was wide awake right now. The birds outside sang their high pitched tun and the morning breeze shuffled the window curtains. Bored, already. I grabbed the tea she had given me and took a sip.

_Not much longer till my backs all healed. I'm happy Hinamori learned some healing in the academy, otherwise I still wouldn't be able to move. I wonder how Shiro-chan's doing? I miss him. He probably hates my guts right about now. Same with my other friends, at least Renji and Rukia are starting to believe I never did it. That will be helpful later. I wonder what Hunter's doing? I haven't seen him for a long time. _I suddenly felt my face start to heat up again. I groaned in annoyance and started to curse at myself. I put the tea on the nightstand next to me. I rolled over on my stomach, burying my face into the pillow.

_What the heck is wrong with me? Never mind don't ask that. Oh dang it! I'm talking to myself like there's two of me! Maybe the silence is making me go crazy. Or I'm just crazy in general. That might be it. That's probably it. _I sighed, closing my eyes and trying to fall back to sleep. I was soon asleep for sometime, but I was quickly awake again.

It was cold all of a sudden. I opened my eyes to see myself back in my inner world. The frozen lake, the white birds, the white sky and all the snow. I couldn't sense Odoru anywhere. I stood up, brushing off some snow from my pants. Everything was quiet, nothing that sounded like his skates. Then something between warm and cold touched my ear.

"Morning, princess."

"HOLY CRAP!" I turned around in surprise, punching who was behind me. A heard my fist come in contact with whatever I hit, along with a loud thud noise. I looked down to see my zanpakuto collapsed on the ground with a giant bruise on his face. "Oh, sorry Odoru." He glared at me, not saying anything as he got up. "Why am I here?" I soon said, after some silence with my zanpakuto. He breathed out, his breath visible in the cold air. "I came in contact with Kurai. I know where Hunter is."

"Really where!? I want to punch him for worrying me like this!" Odoru laughed, but his expression became stern in a split second. "I was only able to talk to Kurai for a little bit, he's very far away and so is Hunter. I wish we could have talked more, but with him being far away we couldn't talk for too long. I was given some disturbing news about our enemy." Odoru snapped his fingers and two chairs made out of ice appeared beside us. I was guessing this would take a while.

I sat down across from Odoru. He placed his elbow on the chair and laid his chin on his clenched fist. "Our enemy isn't Ryūkō. The real enemy is Ryūkō's younger twin, Hidari." My eyes widened in surprise as I held back a small gasp, trying to escape my lips. Odoru continued to tell me what he had learned. "Hidari's power is amazing from I also heard. The man doesn't have a zanpakuto of his own, but he has everyone's zanpakuto power, spirit, and inner world from what Kurai learned."

"Th-that's frightening, yet cool at the same time." Odoru nodded his head. "It is and there's more to this. Hidari has Ryūkō and Hunter imprisoned at some old ruins south of Inuzuri, that's why we haven't heard of him from for a while. And that's the end of what Kurai knew." I smashed my hand on the ice chair, shattering part of it. "We have to go get him!" I yelled getting up. I was about to pull out of my inner world when Odoru grabbed my arm.

"Not yet you can't. Your back is still pretty injured. You have to wait." I growled softly, ripping away from Odoru's grip. "What if I don't want to?" He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "You'll die. This man has every shikai known in the world. He might even have all the bankai's. You will die if you go now." I yelled out in frustration, making the white birds fly away.

"Fine! I'll wait, but once I'm okay I'm killing this jerk and I don't want you stopping me!" Odoru nodded his head. "I'm leaving now." Odoru said nothing as I got out of my inner world. I soon found myself back in Hinamori's place. I growled again and rolled onto my side.

_Might as well just sleep. _

**XXXXX**

**Ancient ruins - Hunter's POV **

I was sleeping in the old place and so was Ryūkō. Everything was silent, Hidari didn't seem to be here at he moment. The ground was cold and not too comfortable. It seemed like I was sleeping, but really I was somewhere else.

Everything around me were moving, ominous, black shadows. There was no ground or sky. Just shadows. This place should have freaked some people out, but I was used to it. "Kurai, did you find Odoru?" I yelled, my voice echoing maddeningly in this oblivion. The shadows at my right started to move to reveal a new figure.

The things right arm was twice the size of the left, which was the normal size for an arm. It had no feet, just shadows that leaked out of it. It's face bore a wooden mask with random grey scribbles all over it. For clothing the thing only wore a black robe with a hood. It's eyes were glowing black and dark aura surrounded the beast. The creatures skin was much like a hollow, smooth and unknowing. It's lips parted and stared to speak. "Yes I have. He told me Aco happens to be injured at the moment, but she is healing well.

I heaved out a sigh and smiled at my zanpakuto's form. "That's good. I can't wait to get out of here. I just wish I could have told Aco why this guy was doing this. Unforchantly, that is a mystery for all of us, but Ryūkō. He pisses me off." Kurai's eyes narrowed and he gave me a deadly look. "You shouldn't say those things about your allies."

"Ah who cares! It's not like he can hear me! Besides, is he really my ally?" Kurai shook his head in annoyance and went back into the dead shadows of my inner world. "Meh." I soon pulled myself out of mine and was starring at the stone ceiling once I came back into reality. "I wonder how much longer I'll be here."

**XXXXXX**

**Hours later - Hinamori 8:00 pm **

The day was ending and everything was getting darker. Hinamori was walking home quietly. Everything was quiet and there was no one in sight. She looked down at the ground in absolute thought. _I wonder how Aco-chan is doing. She hasn't had much to do lately. If anything shes okay. _

"Hello there, Hinamori." The brunette quickly looked up, to see a black cloaked figure standing a couple feet away from her. She quickly grabbed the handle of her weapon. "Oh no don't that." The man said, a hint of craziness in his voice. Out of his cloak he lifted up a sword, but it had no blade.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

**AN: Again I didn't know what to do with this chapter. I hate writers block! I had major writers block with Hunter's zanpakuto spirit. I had no idea what to make Kurai look like. I then decided to put a whole bunch of random stuff together. **

******Yashiru Kusajishi: Happy you like that flash backs I was laughing at most of them and Hunter is awesome.**

******toshiluver123: I'm sorry I didn't know I was spelling Toshiro's name wrong. *bows* For now on I spell it right. I'll go back and fix everything later.**


	14. Chapter 13: Uh oh!

**AN: Sorry everyone. I wanted to get this out yesterday, but I had work to do around the house... Anywaaaayyy enjoy the new chapter and BTW, I'll be updating like crazy cause there's a chapter in this story that's really cool and I want to get to it! Review please.**

Chapter 13: Uh oh!

**Morning - Toshiro Hitsugaya **

"What do you mean Hinamori went missing last night!?" He yelled. A messenger was knelt before him in the training grounds, who had just delivered a message. "She went missing," the messenger said bluntly. "All that was found was her zanpakuto laying in the street to her path way home. We're still looking for her." Hitsugaya threw a sheet of ice from his zanpakuto in frustration. First, a mass of soul reapers were killed. Second, he didn't exactly know if his sister did it or not. Third, two people had now disappeared and one was very dear to the young captain. The messenger left, not wanting to get hit by the ice.

Hitsugaya's zanapktuo went back to normal and he scratched his head. _Hinamori had been acting strangely these past couple of days. She's hiding something, but what? I better check her barracks. She had been going straight there after she was done work. _He sheathed his sword and started walking towards Hinamori's barracks.

"Captain!" Shouted his lieutenant happily as he passed by her. He growled in annoyance and she stopped smiling. "I guess you heard about Hinamori?" He nodded his head, not bothering to say anything. "Where are you going?" She asked, walking beside him. "To her barracks. I need to find out whats going on."

"Detective work I see. I'll help you!" He decided not to say anything as he kept walking. They started to flash step a little and soon arrived at her barracks. He stopped at the door, sensing a faint and familiar reiatsu inside. He quickly opened the door, swinging it open all the way.

**Ancient Ruins - Hunter's POV (The night before) **

A loud clank noise woke me from my slumber. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Ryūkō was now in a separate cell, from what I was guessing that was the 'kill people later cell'. I looked to see Hidari standing at the entrance. He stood to the side and threw in a large heap that I couldn't make out. He said nothing and flash stepped away. I starred at the lump for a couple of seconds, but finally crawled over to it.

I realized it was a person and started to poke him or her. A soft groan was my reply, knowing this person was alive. "Hey are you okay?" I whispered, peering through the darkness of the place. I wasn't given a reply, just another soft groan. " Excuse me, but you need to wake up, please. I need to know if your hurt or not." I heard the person shift and his or her hands hit the stone floor.

I squinted my eyes and tried to look deeper in the darkness. A familiar shape was before me now and was sitting up, but not saying anything. An old memory rushing into my mind.

_"Would you go away already!?" Aco was yelling, complete annoyance in her eyes. I just sat up on her roof, laughing loudly. "No, not until you at least think about what I told you." She scowled and was giving me a deadly glare. "No! I'm not going to become a soul reaper! I have family and friends that need me here!" I tilted my head, smirking devilishly at her. "You did not think about it, besides I didn't you know you even had friends."__She shot me another glare and starting yelling again. "I have A friend."_

_"A friend? Oh is it me!?" I started to laugh again, Aco started to flail her arms wildly in the air. "SHUT UP! Your not friend you idiot. Even if you did save me! I have a friend that doesn't happen to be you! Now, go away before I blow you up!" It didn't seem like that was too much of a threat, but I had taught her kido. Bad choice on my part, since she could now threaten to actually blow me up. "Oh fine, but I'll be back next week!"_

_"Aco-chan, who are you yelling at?" A soft voice, spoke from the echos of Aco's yelling. I looked down to my right to see a small girl. She was younger than Aco and shorter. She hair was brown and put into two pig tails. She had a small basket with her, but it was covered so I couldn't see anything in it. Her face showed nothing, but innocence and purity. "Oh hi, Momo. I'm just yelling at the soul reaper I mentioned to you once." Aco glared at me again, catching me off guard, which made me flinch and fall off her roof. _

_I landed painfully on the ground, head first. "Ow," I said flatly, laying on the ground for a couple brief seconds. I heard Aco giggle and I growled softly. "Are you okay?" The new girl asked. I looked up to see her standing right in front of me. "Yeah, don't worry! I'm a soul reaper, that barely hurt." I smiled, the pain in my head not easing. _

_It seemed Aco ignored all that had happened."Anyway, Momo why are you here. It's getting late and you risked your life coming out here so close to night. That's when hollows and thugs are more active." Momo face sparked up a little, like she had forgotten why she came. "Oh, I came to drop off some vegetables I've been growing. I'd thought you liked some." Momo handed Aco the basket, she accepted it, but frown sadly at her. "Momo, thank you, but you know this could have waited for tomorrow."_

_"I know, but I wanted to drop it off. I better get doing before it gets any darker." Aco was about to say something, but I interrupted her. "I'll walk you home. It's not safe for you to walk alone when its getting dark." Aco glared once again at me. She knew it was kind, but I was guessing that she didn't want me to pull anything. I sent her back a reassuring smile. "U-um okay," Momo said, blushing slightly. It's not everyday a soul reaper walks someone home. _

_"See you tomorrow, Aco-chan. Tell Shiro-chan I said hi!" She waved good-bye to the blue-ish green haired teen. The two of us started to walk through the woods, night already setting in. "So, how long have you been friends with Aco-chan?" The brown haired girl asked me, as we walked beside each other. "Not too long. Probably a month or two and, I'm not really her 'friend'." She smiled at me happily, giggling slightly. I smiled back, but stopped as I felt an ominous presence. _

_"Ah crap," I whispered pulling out my zanpakuto. "Wh-what is it?" She asked, looking a little frightened. "Run when I tell you. I can distract them enough to get you home." She started to protest, but I hushed her to stop. "Just do it I'll be fine." Momo nodded her head worriedly, sinking behind me. It was a couple minutes of me standing there, when a hollow's wail finally rose into the air. "Run!" I yelled at her, as I ran towards the hollow's cry. _

_She nodded her head and started to run towards the nearest district. I flash stepped violently towards the hollow, making sure it would attack me and not her. I soon found myself in a small clearing, gasping at the sight. Beyond where I stood, was a hoard of hollows, huddled in a large caves. I couldn't count all of them nor was it probably possible for me to fight all of them. The hollows looked up spotting me and they all started to roar angrily. I gripped my zanpakuto, knowing I still had to protect that Momo girl._

_Many dashed at me at once and for the first time, I had to release my zanpakuto this fast in battle. "Pass, Kurai!" The shadowy sword came in place, just in time as I used his power for some ceros to pass threw me. I jumped up avoiding, the clenching jaws of the hollows. I jumped from side to side in mid air, dodging the winged hollows from slashing me open. One landed a hit, but passed through me. I landed back on the ground, slashing at hollows in all direction. _

_I cursed in annoyance, having to use Kurai's power for a third time, then soon enough a forth time. I had to use it the last time as five or more ceros were shot at me. I kept flashing stepping as much as I could, dodging the attacks that almost reached me each second. Then, I felt a pain sear across my back. I gasped in pain. Hollows started to surround me and slash at me one at a time. Blood started to spill out of my mouth as I kept getting hit. _

_Finally, they had stopped and they had circled around me. I was laying motionless on the ground, still breathing, but barely. I slowly started to stand up, the hollows getting ready to shoot me down with ceros. "I didn't want to do this, but you really didn't give me a choice." I spoke, coughing up blood. I lifted up my shadowy hand, yelling loudly. _

_ "Bankai, Kurai jigen!" _

[Kurai jigen: Meaning dark dimension.]

"Momo!?" I screamed loudly, my shriek echoing in the ruins. A heard a soft gasp of surprise and she stumbled back. I grabbed onto her shoulders, still yelling. "Is that seriously you!? How in the world did you get caught!?" A yelp was my answer at first, but she started to speak. "Is that you Hunter-san?"

"Yes." I replied bluntly. She whimpered a little, "Can you let go? Your hurting me." I suddenly realized I was still grasping hard onto her shoulders. I let go, hearing a relieved sigh. "Hunter-san how did you get here?" She asked, trying to peer through the darkness. "Well, Hidari, our enemy said I was in the way and he needed me to get out his way. Look, I'll explain everything to you." I told her what was going and why we left all those years ago. She quickly understood and told me she had been healing Aco and that Aco had told her some things. I pondered for a moment, wondering why she was here.

"Are you sure he didn't say anything to you? There has to be a reason he brought you here." She thought for a moment and shook her head. "Other than using Aizen's shikai, no he didn't really say anything to me." I groaned, falling onto my back. Then a thought hit me. I instantly sat back up, startling Hinamori. "I think I know why." I took a deep breath, wondering if it might be true.

"You aren't the only he'll bring. He's going to use us and maybe others, to lure Aco here and to kill her quickly."

**XXXXX**

**Squad Five Barracks - Aco's POV - Present Day **

I awoke from a nice and not troubled sleep. I sat up, looking around. Wondering where Hinamori was. My back felt better and it seemed I could move around more easily. "Hinamori?" I whispered, looking around. I got up, still no sign or even a word from her. I went over to the corner, grabbing Odoru and sliding him into my belt. I walked around her barracks, nothing that looked like she even returned last night.

_She must have had to work late. That's understandable since she no longer has a captain. _I thought, sitting back down on my bed. Suddenly, a heard a two flash steps outside. I quickly got up, lowering my reiatsu. Soft foots steps were making their way to the door and paused. I didn't know what to do. I jumped up into the right corner of the room, next to the door.

I shifted my feet and arms, so I could be up by the ceiling in the corner. Sweat was breaking from my forehead, if this was a captain or another lieutenant I was probably going to die. The door slowly opened, making my heart race even faster. Then two figures walked through and to my luck it was a captain and lieutenant. I held back the gasp forming in my mouth. Matsumoto had walked through and so did a familiar boy with white hair.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed,**

******Yashiru Kusajishi: Oh don't worry. Aco will kick some evil soul reaper ass soon.**

**************toshiluver123: I'm so happy you like the story. These reviews warm my heart sooo much. Thank yooooou. XD Oh, and I'm happy you aren't mad about my misspelling. I thought you were. **


	15. Chapter 14: Freedom

**AN: Sorry the poem is so long.**

Chapter 14: Freedom

_**I Am Sorry**_

_**By Leon Weate**_

_**Every time I see the pain in your eyes**_  
_**A little part of my heart dies**_  
_**No matter how hard and how often you try **_  
_**All I seem to do is make you cry. **_  
_**You risk so much and take such chance**_  
_**To share your heart and your romance**_  
_**You share your hopes and dreams and fears**_  
_**And let me in to all that's dear**_  
_**All I seem to do is be mean and cold **_  
_**To fail to cherish, fail to hold**_  
_**I seem to fail to put you first**_  
_**You act your best, I am my worst**_  
_**My mouth contradicts my heart**_  
_**My actions and thoughts so far apart**_  
_**I love you with every part of me**_  
_**Yet act so cruel and thoughtlessly**_  
_**I dream of you all night and day **_  
_**And hang on every word you say**_  
_**Yet all you see is selfishness and arrogance**_  
_**Casual disdain and ignorance**_  
_**Assumption and judgment and every thing's a test**_  
_**No matter what you do you're always second best**_  
_**No matter how hard you try it's never enough**_  
_**I never hear your protestations of love**_  
_**I say I love you and cherish all of our dreams**_  
_**Yet act as if I can't hear your screams**_  
_**Of need and want and stability and trust**_  
_**My plans never materialize, my promises rust**_  
_**I scream at myself at how stupid I am**_  
_**For risking your love, for risking your hand**_  
_**And I pray every day that you never see**_  
_**That I need you more than you need** **me**_

I was there, starring at the sight. Wearing a captain's cloak was Toshiro. He looked about the same from I last saw him. His hair was a little different and he carried his blade differently. The one thing, that I could see changed the most was his expression. Before, he had a soft expression despite his frown he always wore. Now, it was nothing other than coldness and maybe a little caring in his eyes.

I suddenly felt my fingers and feet slip from the corner of the building. I let out a small plea, since I was going to get caught anyway. I fell onto the ground with a large thud. Matsumoto and Toshiro turned around to see me, sprawled on the floor. I sat up, rubbing my head. They were starring at me in surprise. I didn't no what to do or what to say.

"Sup," I said smiling uneasily. Toshiro's eye twitched, that's kinda what I expected. Matsumoto looked mad at first, but her expression quickly changed. "Aco!" She cried happily, hugging me. I gasped in surprise. Number one, cause I didn't expect that. Number two, I'm shorter than her, making my face get mushed into her chest. "What the heck? Why are you hugging me?" I yelled loudly, flash stepping away.

"That's not something you do to someone, who's being called a murderer!" I was about to yell at her some more, when a cold metal touched the back of my neck. I stopped moving, slowly turning my head to see the tip of Toshiro's sword touching my skin. "Captain?" Matsumoto whispered, tilting her head in confusion.

"Have you forgotten, she's a wanted criminal?" He said coldly. "I'm taking you in whether your my sister or not." My eyes widened in astonishment. He was different from before. He was crying when I left and now he looked ready to kill me. "Shir-"

"Don't call me that! It's captain Hitsugaya to you!" I was taken back again, but I realized that he must hate for what I did. I took a deep breath, hoping to speak without him interrupting or slicing my throat. "Toshiro, please listen to me. I'm not doing this." I spoke slowly, not wanting to agitate him. "I know whose doing it and I know where he is. Let me go and I can prove it." A growl was my response, as expected. "I'm not going to listen to you. I'm taking you in."

**(Hours later...) **

I soon found myself in a cell. A red collar around my throat to hold back my powers and Odoru was now somewhere else. I sighed, laying on my cot and looking at the wood ceiling.

_I need to get a chance to talk to the head captain. I can tell him whose doing this and maybe he'll listen. Hunter probably told me these things in case I got caught. He looked up the stuff if anything and if I can tell him, I can avoid any pain and go kill that Hidari guy. I still wonder where Hinamori is. I would have heard something by now. _

A creak noise, broke me from my thoughts. I sat up seeing the door to my cell had opened. Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo stood at the entrance with two other random soul reapers. "We're bringing you to be questioned." Renji said quickly. "Aco, we know you would never do something like this. We just wanted you to know." Rukia said right after Renji. I nodded my head and smiled. "Awww, You guys got all mushy since I left and don't worry. I don't plan on dying." I smirked, a happy look shining in their eyes.

We walked towards a small room where, the captains would questioned people if Central 46 couldn't and since their all dead... I was brought into the room by the other two soul reapers and sat down on a small chair. The room was dark and there were black mirror looking things everywhere. I sat there for a couple minutes with my hands tied tightly. Soon, captain Ukitake came in and sat down. I knew he was going to start talking, but I stopped him.

"I'm not doing this." I said quickly, surprising the white haired captain. I decided just to tell him everything I knew before he even started talking. "A man named Hidari Superu was expected sixty years ago for going insane and killing soul reapers randomly. You never died he just tricked you all, by using a shikai that wasn't his."

Ukiatake was taken back a little. It's kinda nuts for someone to say that someone else can control other's shikai's. "That's impossible. Only a soul reaper can use their own shikai. They can't use anyone else's." I shook my head. "Yeah, about that your pretty wrong. Did some of you ever think why, I would kill all those soul reapers? I had no reason to, nor did I know any of them. Hidari our enemy can use others shikai's and maybe even bankai's. You knew him Ukitake you were around before he was executed. You should know he is truly insane."

"Then what about the disappearances or even the reason why he's might be doing this." I tilted my head the question. All I knew who had gone missing was Hunter and that Ryūkō guy. "What do you mean by that?" I said, quite clueless. I think my confusion might have given Ukitake his answer. "Hinamori and Ryūkō from squad ten went missing." I almost about pounced out of my seat. "Hinamori's gone!?" I said disbelievingly. "That's why she didn't come back last night!" _Hidari I'm going to kill you! _I thought, not wanting to yell it out loud and make Ukitake think I was insane.

"I think that's all we need." He said walking up and out of the room. I was left again in the room. I felt like crying, it was scary in here.

**Seireitei - Everyone else **

"Did that give you your answer, Head captain?" Ukitake asked, walking out of the questioning room. "I didn't detect any shift in her reiatsu when she was telling me that story about Hidari, nor when I told her Hinamori went missing." A small group was gathering outside the room. Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, captain Kuchiki and the head captain were listening to what Aco had said.

Suddenly, they heard Aco start to yell. "I know your all out there! I have one more thing to add. If you let me go I can bring back Hinamori and Hidari's head if you need me to! Have some soul reapers babysit me if you need to! I know where they are!" It was dead silence for a little bit. As some started to recall what Hidari was like. "Please, head captain." Rukia started to plead. "Aco would never do what we think she did. Let me go with her if you need to."

The head captain let out a small huff. Not answering right away.

**AN: Sorry I got Kinda bored with this one... **

**********Yashiru Kusajishi: Sorry them meeting wasn't too exciting. I'll have bonding time in the next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 15: Haunting Past

Chapter 15: Haunting Past

**Aco's POV**

"Freedom!" I yelled excitedly. I breathed the fresh air of the morning. A soft breeze ruffling my oddly colored hair. "Your not free yet. Remember, if you're lying about this it's back to the cell you were in." My brother snapped angrily. Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, and the Ichigo were going with me to go find Hinamori and Hunter. I really just couldn't wait to snap Hidari's neck. The deal was if I was right about Hidari's zanpakuto I would be free from all charges. The only problem is, if I'm wrong I will be executed.

"Oh come on Shiro-chan. Don't be so mean to your sister." I said playfully as he glared at me. I held back the laugh I had building up inside me. I was bothering him, by a lot. I had figured I should try to bound with him again. So far it wasn't working. Probably cause I'm annoying him half of the time.

"Aco, where did you say they were?" Renji asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked around, seeing Inuzuri. "It's a little beyond Inuzuri. If anything we might reach it before the sun sets." I pointed my finger to were the ruins were. Toshiro called everyone to move and we started to flash step.

It was nice looking at the old town. District one, my home. "Hey Toshiro!?" I called as we flash stepped. He turned his head giving me his attention. "How's grandma?" His cold expression softened a bit, a hint of sadness in his eyes. After a couple of seconds he finally replied. "She's dead." After he said those two words he flash stepped a head of me. It felt like something had stabbed my heart, all of a sudden. The woman that raised us was now buried in the ground. Tears were threatening to pour from my eyes, but I held them back.

I realized I was behind everyone and started to flash step towards them.

**XXXXX**

**Ancient Ruins - Hunter's POV **

I sat on the cold floor. It had only been two days since Hinamori got here. It was nice having someone else here than being by myself. It was better than talking to Hidari's brother, when he was in the same cell. He either hated me or just didn't like talking. Hinamori was curled up by my side. She slept softly, her breathing light as she rubbed her face into my side. I looked up at the stone ceiling, absolutely bored out of my mind. All there was to do was talk or sleep and my only option right now was sleep.

I closed my eyes, drifting into a dream. Or a nightmare.

_"Hunter, what the hell do you think you're doing?" A white haired teen yelled angrily at me. She was older than me and very angry at the moment. "I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, trying to put the wooden swords away. "Your sorry? Sorry isn't a enough here and you know that. We're trained for a reason and you, playing around with equipment at your age is punishable here. Your lucky leader-sama isn't here. Otherwise he would choke you himself."_

_I looked down at the ground. I was only six with a childish mind. "S-sorry Mouken-sama." I felt a hard object hit the side of my face. Sending me across the room. I yelped in pain, laying on the ground with a black bruise on the side of my face. "I told you, sorry means nothing here." She put her sword back into the sheath she hit me with. "Your parents were the best here and look at their son. Such a pathetic waste of oxygen." _

_She stalked away, bits of blue lighting flying from her air to show she was angry. I sat up, still rubbing the bruise on my face. I felt like crying. My parents were dead, from a mission where they were trying to save their own. I let out a soft sob, hoping that Mouken wasn't around to here it. _

_"You okay, Hunter?" Spoke a gentle, soothing voice. I looked up to see a flash of red. A man in his early twenties, knelled next to me. His hair was bright red, some fell over his face. His eyes were a bright sapphire blue. His clothing was samurai clothing just minus the armor he must have taken off. "Dr-Drake-sama," I sobbed, tears breaking from my face. "Hey there, don't cry." He said, picking me up into his arms._

_"And please, you don't have to call me sama. I'm Drake and that's it." I buried my face into his shoulder, starting to cry loudly. "Mouken shouldn't be hitting such a young child. I'll have a talk with her later." I held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Come on, it's late Hunter. Lets get you to bed."_

_X_

_"Good job. Your getting a hold of that special ability of yours." Drake congratulated me as I stopped my power from flaring too much. I smiled happily. I was twelve now and finally training. "Thank you, sensei. I'll do whatever I can to be as good as you someday." Drake smiled back at me. He got off of the rock he was sitting on and took out his zanpakuto. "We're trained to do our best here in this organization. Lets test if you're ready to do a job yet."__  
_

_My smile widened as I lifted my zanpakuto, getting into a simple stance. Drake didn't give me a warning as I found him in front of me. I gasped in surprise, flash stepping away. "Don't evade all the time. You need to learn to attack and not avoid all the time." He flash stepped again, appearing in front of me. I brought up my sword, blocking his attack. "Is this better!?" I pushed up, his sword flying up and leaving him open. _

_"Special element number 5: Lighting Crash!" A bolt of lightning from the sky came flying down. Hitting Drake directly in a blast of blue lightning. He fell over from the impact, laying motionless on the ground. It started to worry me so I ran over to him. "Drake?" He shot up, getting my head into a lock and rubbing his knuckles into my skull. "Hey stop that! That hurts!" I laughed as he started to laugh with me._

_X_

_"Hunter, I'm sorry about Drake." A friend said approaching me. Her hair was green with a blue gentle gaze. I was sixteen now. A mission had gone wrong. We ran into soul reapers with a captain by accident and Drake had died in the battle. I sat in my bed, avoiding my friends gaze. "Go away, Terra. I don't want to talk to anyone." She walked towards me slowly, sitting next to me and placing a hand onto mine. _

_"I'll calm your mind if you need to. My special ability, healing resonance can calm your mind." I shook my head, just wanting her to leave me alone. "I'm fine okay? Just go away. I don't want to be around anyone!" She jumped up in surprise as I raised my angry voice. "Please, Hunter I ca-"_

_"GO AWAY! I'll kill you if you don't leave me alone!" Kurai's shikai came into place. The massive black sword appearing onto my forearm. Terra eyes widened in fear and ran out my door in fright. I collapsed onto my bed, my power easing and my shikai returning to normal. Tears broke from my face. _

_A soft knock sounded on my door. "GO THE HELL AWAY TERRA!" I yelled angrily, sitting up and facing the door. The door creaked open to reveal someone else. I instantly got onto the ground, bowing my head. "I'm sorry leader-sama. I thought you were Terra."_

_"Stand Hunter. I have a mission for you." I stood up, not looking into the man's eyes. "What is my mission?"_

_"Your mission. Is to became a soul reaper. When you have gained enough trust as a normal soul reaper. Make a soul catcher symbol to cover the whole Sereitei and activate it. We're going to kill them and use their souls for our purpose." _

I awoke, roughly. Seeming I had been asleep for a long time. Hinamori was still curled up next to me. I laid my head back onto the stone wall. Sweat was breaking from my forehead and I was panting fitfully. _Will my past not leave me alone? _I thought, thinking about how I left without them knowing. _They still think I'm a part of them don't they? Or have the figured out I'm not part of that organization anymore. I hated soul reapers at first, until I met her. She's the only reason I'm not doing my mission._

_Aco..._

_Thank you... _

**XXXXXX**

**Back to Aco **

"Well it looks like Aco was wrong about her timing." Rukia chuckled, seeing that the sun was setting and we weren't at the ruins yet. I scowled, timing wasn't my specialty. Renji and Ichigo started to laugh at me. I glared at them, making them laugh more. Toshiro smirked and Matsumoto joined in on the laughter. Everything felt like it was becoming normal. Like the old days. The boys laughing at me and the girls teasing.

I smiled, joining in on the laughter. I was just happy Toshiro was warming up to me. We joked along the way, making fun of each other and getting Toshiro pissed off at me. "Hey guys we're here!" Rukia yelled loudly, pointing down to what looked like a valley. I flash stepped next to her, gasping in surprise. A large ancient ruin stood before us. It was huge, yet amazing at the same time.

"This is so cool!" I said, gazing in awe at the massive place. "Lets go. I think Hunter and Hinamori are tired from being here." Toshiro jumped down, sliding on the dirt cliff, till he landed safely onto the ground. Everyone followed, doing the same as he did.

_Hunter. _I thought, landing onto the ground. _We can end this tonight. We can end Hidari tonight and be free. To live our lives again. _

**AN: Sorry this took longer than I thought to update. Do you like the shed of light on Hunter's past? We're so close to the end, but I'm making a sequel! Hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**********Yashiru Kusajishi: Here's your UPDATE.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Battle

**AN: These last chapters are going to be short, I'm guessing there will be at least three more after this one. I apologize that their short... *Bows***

Chapter 16: The Battle

**Aco's** **POV**

I walked slowly, looking around the place with sharp eyes. _I wonder where Hidari is? _I thought, scanning the place carefully. " Come on, lets go find Hunter and Hinamori!" Renji called, catching everyone's attention. The sun had finally set, the old ruins now seemed haunted. The moon didn't show, it was the night of the new moon. So, the only thing guiding or warning us was us being able to detect reiatsu. Fortunately, I was good at that. Renji and Ichigo on the other hand... We walked quietly in the darkness, shivers went up my spine each time a little noise sounded.

It didn't take long for us to find Hidari. We found the main building to this place. At the entrance Hidari stood their with his face revealed. He looked exactly like his brother, Ryūkō. Same hair color, height, skin color, the only thing different was his eye color. His eyes were a glowing red. "You finally found me!" He sang insanely. "Hide and seek is all done. Lets have our battle Aco Hitsugaya."

I pulled out my zanpakuto, hearing a soft grunt from Odoru. "Everyone, you guys looked for Hinamori and Hunter. I'll fight this bastard by myself." Hidari started to laugh more, swinging his sword side to side. "No," Toshiro said sternly, taking out his sword. "I'm staying here." Ichigo pulled out his butcher knife. "Same here."

"We'll go look for them!" Rukia said, standing next to Renji and Matsumoto. I sighed, knowing I couldn't change their minds no matter what. "Well, looks like I'm going to have some fun! Scatter, Senbonzakura!" His blade fell to piece and the cherry blossoms spiraled everywhere. "This is the final battle, so make it fun!" Hidari, jumped in the air, commanding the petals to attack. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Renji, Matsumoto, and Rukia run into the building, Hidari paying no attention.

I flash stepped everywhere, trying to avoid the mass of pink swarming at me. "Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" I enchanted the lightning exploding at contact. "Getsugatensho!" A beam of blue spiritual pressure rushed at Hidari, what surprised me was how weak the Getsuga seemed. "Roar Tenken!" The petals stopped around us. Hidari swung his sword a larger one, appearing above it. It smashed down Ichigo's Getsuaga, ending the attack. "Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

A giant ice dragon rose into the sky, zooming towards Hidari. The insane man laughed, "Tear in frenzy, Ruriiro Kujaku!" Hidari's sword split into what looked like vines formed, wrapping around the ice dragon and grabbing onto Toshiro's limbs. A expression of exhaustion sudden came across my brothers face, the veins were absorbing his power. "Toshiro!" I flash stepped up to him, cutting the vines that tried to grab hold of me.

I cut the vines off of him, catching him as fell over. I landed safely on the ground, setting him down. "Leave this to me okay? I'm not letting you get hurt." I smiled gentle at him, his chest heaving heavily. Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly depleted rapidly, from the feel of it he couldn't even use bankai. I stood up and looked over to see Hidari and Ichigo fighting with the same zanpakutos.

Ichigo looked tired and worn out. _Ah crap I forgot! _I screamed in my head, flash stepping towards them. _Ichigo threw away his power to defeat Aizen and his power is barely holding on now. _"Put on a show, Odoru!" My ribbons came in place, whipping away at Hidari. "Ichigo stay back and rest!" I yelled at him. Before he could reply I flash stepped, attacking Hidari. The mans face was twisted in insanity. "Roar, Zabimaru!" I jumped back, avoiding the bladed whip as it crashed into the ground.

"Snap, Tobiume!" I gasped, as the fiery ball exploded my stomach. I cried out in pain, holding onto the burnt area. _At this rate, I'm going to have to use my bankai! _I gripped onto the pink ribbons, dodging whatever fire I could. "Tsurara ame!" Icicles rained from the sky, bursting as they hit the ground. I growled in annoyance as the ice cleared up and Hidari wasn't harmed.

"Is this all you can do!" He mocked, throwing another fire ball at me. I shot a blast of red kido, the fire and it exploding into smoke. I heard a hiss of a flash step and quickly looked behind me. Hidari was right behind me and so was a fire ball. "Defend, Mamoru!" A light went over my body and blocked the kido attack. I fell onto the ground and looked over to where I heard the voice. Ryūkō, Hunter, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Renji, and Rukia stood a couple feet away from me.

Ryūkō had a clear shield on his arm, seeing that his zanpakuto saved me. Everyone released their zanpakuto, expected Rukia, who went over to see how Ichigo was holding up. I smiled, seeing my friends, but Hidari's laughter broke the moment. "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" Fire engulfed the whole place. I flash stepped away, knowing this was the head captain's zanpakuto. "Everyone get behind me!" Ryūkō yelled, his shield expanding enough to cover everyone.

"We'll get close to him to where we can all attack!" He flash stepped in front of all of us as we dashed towards Hidari. When the flames calmed, we all attacked. I froze his legs so he couldn't move. Renji, Matsumoto, and Hunter slashed him open. Behind him, Hinamori struck his back, her sword going through him. Then the unexpected happened.

Hidari suddenly became distorted and Toshiro was in his place(AN: I know I'm mean). I cried out, detecting his reiatsu. Hidari was standing above us in the air, smiling crazily. "Shiro-chan!" Hinamori, cried healing light coming out of her hands.

"Now, to finish something." Hidari smirked as he disappeared suddenly. Ryūkō gasped as blood blasted from his chest, "Finally, your dead brother." Ryūkō fell to the floor and a smiling Hidari was behind him. "HIDARI!" I screamed, flash stepping at him and going into my bankai. I lifted my ribbons, but his form changed into Toshiro when he was younger. I hesitated and felt a raising pain in my gut. My bankai broke and I fell onto the ground.

"Time to finish this!" Hidari lifted his sword and it slowly came down on me. I closed my eyes, waiting for Hidari's sword to chop me in half. The pain never came. I opened my eyes to see his sword went through me. I looked to my left to see, Hunter with is shikai released, and his hand gently touching me. "I'm sorry, Aco." Hunter said soothingly. "I'll have to finish this."

Hunter flash stepped, getting a hold of Hidari's throat and flash stepping up into the air. "Bankai, Kurai jigen!" What looked like shadows, swallowed the two in a black sphere. Both of their reiatsu disappeared.

**********AN: Hope you liked it!**

**********Yashiru Kusajishi: I'm sooo happy you like it!**

**Nalael: Everything involving Hunter will be in the sequel. A little more info for his past is in the next chapter. **

**Here's a preview for the next chapter! **

Chapter 17: Hunter's True Colors

**Hunter's POV**

"Well, I don't have to hide my eye color anymore." I slowly slipped off some clear plastic on my eyes. I blinked a little, feeling a little weird from taking them off. I blinked a little more, my eyes turning red. "That's better!" I exclaimed, stretching out my arms. "Good thing the world of the living have these contacts to change your eye color! It really helps to where I don't have to use my special ability."

Hidari started to laugh, glaring into my red eyes. "I know what you are Hunter. I have for a while. Like, that annoying little personality of yours isn't how you really act, is it?" He smiled at me as I nodded my head. "Thank you, I can act seriously now." I said calmly, my expression turning into rejection and seriousness. "Like Aco says, I'm a good actor."

"Well then," Hidari said raising his sword." Let's have some fun soul banisher!"


	18. Chapter 17: Hunter's True Colors

**AN: Hello everyone! Here's the ending battle between Hidari and Hunter! The lyrics in the brackets are the English subs to Alones by Aqua Timez, the sixth opening of Bleach! The lyrics are pretty much Hunter referring to Aco. **

Chapter 17: Hunter's True Colors

A Soul Banisher. The total opposite of a soul reaper. Instead, they kill any living soul, even the ones looking for peace. They don't even bother to attack hollows, unless they attack them. They store the souls away and use them for a ritual to release the seal on the first soul banisher. The first, was the strongest, and like Sosuke Aizen, he tried reached the spirit dimension and was almost successful. But was stopped, by the king himself and sealed away.

Ever since then, they have been at war. Soul banishers and soul reapers. Expect, the soul banishers have kept themselves hidden for many years. Their power is amazing, able to control six elements at will. The total opposite of a soul reaper, a soul banisher.

**Hunter's POV**

I let go of Hidari's neck as the shadows engulfed us in a black sphere. I flash stepped across from him, looming shadows all around us. "Oh my, what an interesting bankai." He said, his hood falling off his head to show his insane smile. He rubbed his neck slightly, taking in glances of the place. "So, tell me. This can't be all your bankai can do?" I smiled, nodding my head.

"It really doesn't do much. Other than conceal us and change my sword." Right there me shadowy sword turned into it's normal state, but bits of black fire elating the tip. "Everyone thinks my zanpakuto is a shadow type and they're all wrong. Mine is actually fire. They're just black flames that can't burn anything in the shikai state. But here in my bankai, my sword turns to fire." I starred into Hidari's eyes as I kept explaining. "Also, usually I conceal myself inside the shadows here to drop their sanity. But your already insane, so I can't exactly do that."

My opponent grinned, his eyes glowing furiously in the darkness of the place. He lifted his sword and started to chuckle. "That's not all you can do Hunter Kari. I know what you are and I know you've been acting this whole time." He slumped his shoulders, still grinning creepily.

"Well, I don't have to hide my eye color anymore." I slowly slipped off some clear plastic on my eyes. I blinked a little, feeling a little weird from taking them off. I blinked a little more, my eyes turning red. "That's better!" I exclaimed, stretching out my arms. "Good thing the world of the living have these contacts to change your eye color! It really helps to where I don't have to use my special ability."

Hidari started to laugh, glaring into my red eyes. "I know what you are Hunter. I have for a while. Like, that annoying little personality of yours isn't how you really act, is it?" He smiled at me as I nodded my head. "Thank you, I can act seriously now." I said calmly, my expression turning into rejection and seriousness. "Like Aco says, I'm a good actor."

"Well then," Hidari said raising his sword." Let's have some fun soul banisher!"

[_Your fragile, folded_ wings...]

We attacked quickly, clashing weapons, sparks flying everywhere and disappearing from sight. "Hado number 4: Byakurai!" Hidari enchanted, the lighting bolt shooting at me. "Hado number 31: Red flame cannon!" The red ball came out of my palm, colliding with the lighting and exploding into smoke. Out of that smoke Hidari came rushing at me, raising his blade less sword. "Awaken, Benihime!" A screeching noise sounded as a red energy flew at me.

[_Are just tired from the pure blue sky..._]

_That's right, _I thought raising my hand. _There's no need to hold back anymore. They can't see me._ "Special element number 8: Black shield." The shadows around me engulfed me. Creating a shield as the red power burst against it. The shield went down and I suddenly felt a large amount of pain in my side. Hidari's sword was stabbed into my gut. I gasped in surprise, slashing my sword at him. He grinned, jumping away, his sword ripped painfully out of my side.

[_You don't have to force your smiles for anyone..._]

I flash stepped at him, our swords clashing once again. "Sure, water, sky, Nejibana(AN: Just have to say, Nejibana means screw flower XD) !" His sword transformed into a trident. I jumped away as the water blasted at me. "Special element number 4: Lightning Crash!" From the top of the dome, lightning hit Hidari, with the zanpakuto being water, this was going to hurt. He let out a cry of pain and collapsed on his knees. His sword turning into the blade-less katana.

[_It's okay to smile... for yourself..._]

Hidari quickly got back up, charging at me his eyes widening in insanity. "Shoot'em dead, Shinso!" The short sword, zoomed at me. I still had Kurai's ability, the blade passing through me. With his small sword, we parried each others attacks. The only sounds heard, were our swords going back and forth. I flash stepped away and started to chuckle to myself.

[_Hearing your sweet voice didn't always hurt..._

_It's too late to block it from the inside..._]

"I found two weaknesses of yours." I said, holding my head up high. A pang of fear flashed in Hidari's eyes. He snarled at me, his insane look taking over again. "I-I don't have a weakness." He started to laugh uncontrollable, swinging his sword side to side. "I'm too strong, I don't have a weakness." His eyes widened, his laughing continuing. "Your first weakness. You can use others shikai, but not their bankai's and since you don't have a shikai of your own you don't have a bankai. Otherwise you would have used it by now."

[_I want to take back our time, but luck and karma are against me..._

_There are no words, but your eyes can't hide what you say..._]

"Your second," I continued as Hidari's sword shot at me again. It went through me again. Hidari starting to growl angrily. "Your second, is fear. That time when I hit you, fear entered your mind quickly. You instantly thought that you might loose. Now that I know how to beat you. This won't take long!" I flash stepped at him quickly, going around him everywhere and letting after images of me appear everywhere.

[_I don't know anymore..._]

I dashed at him, slicing his back open. He let out a frustrated howl and attacked at me with no pattern. "I will not loose to you! I have every shikai in the world! I'm not dying here until my purpose is complete! I must kill every sinner!"

[_Try to bury it deep down okay...?_

_We don't need the sky if we're free to swim..._]

"That might just be another weakness!" I yelled as we flash stepped everywhere. Hitting each others skin and slicing each other up. "You have every shikai you can use to you will, but not your own. Because none of these are connected to your soul, a lonely feeling is drenching your heart. That lonely feeling his holding you back!"

[_Even if you won't talk about yesterday..._

_I'll still be there to meet you tomorrow..._]

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, turning his sword into mine and we clashed again. I felt blood seep from my cheek as the battle started to tense up. Blood was gushing from my side. The open wound bleeding profusely, but at this time I didn't care. Pain, it was nothing to me now. All I wanted to do was end this battle and set Aco free. Letting her fly freely again. To see her smile, she'd kept hidden all these years. To let her smile for herself.

[_Your fragile, folded wings..._

_are just tired from the pure blue sky..._]

"I'm ending this! My only ability in my bankai!" I blew Hidari across the darkness, a couple feet away from me. I planted my sword into the ground, panting heavily as blood oozed from my body. With my blood I made a symbol around my sword. It started to glow in an ominous red color.

[_You don't have to force you smiles for anyone..._]

Hidari screamed loudly and charged at me. Entering the red symbol. "Fool," I whispered. The power activated and Hidari started to fade. He screamed out in frustration and insanity. "You entered a soul catcher." I said quietly. "Your soul is mine." His sword shattered into pieces and his body faded away. Leaving a glowing object in front of me. His screaming, echoing around me. I grabbed the object and crushed it in my hand. "I can rest easy now.' My bankai shattered around me, my body falling in the air.

**XXXXX**

**Aco's POV **

"It's okay Hinamori. Shiro-chan's going to okay now. We've stabilized his wounds. He's not doing to die." I said rubbing the top of Hinamori's head. She sniffed, a revealed expression showing over his face. I smiled at her, to clam her down more. It had been two hours and Hunter and Hidari have still been in the black circle. Everyone's wounds were healed at least.

I got up, about to say something, when the Hunter's bankai shattered. I gasped in surprise, seeming a figure fall from it. I didn't know what to do as my body reacted. It was Hunter's reiatsu. I knew it for sure. I flash stepped up into the air. Grabbing the figure and seeing it was Hunter. I landed safely onto the ground, setting his body down and a wave of panic flooding my body.

"Hunter?" I whispered, hearing no response. I placed my ear over his chest. No heart beat. My eyes widened in fear as I pressed my hands down on his chest and started to preform CPR. "Come on wake up you idiot!" I cried loudly. His expression stayed the same. Motionless and dead. I could feel everyone's reiatsu coming towards us. "Wake up!" I yelled again, feeling tears come down my eyes. "Wake up you buffoon."

I continued doing CPR, pressing my lips against his and letting air into his mouth. I went back to pressing down on his chest quickly. "Wake up." I pressed my lips against his again, letting oxygen into his mouth again. I was about to pull away when, something was firmly placed against my head. I felt our lips touch more as whatever was on my head, pressed us firmly together.

I blushed, never have kissed someone and it had to be him out of everyone. I was also pissed, I thought he was dead and now he was playing with me. Hunter pulled away, sitting up and grinning devilishly at me. He started to laugh as my face turned a light shade of pink. "You jerk!" I raised my fist punching him into the ground.

After a couple minutes of laying there he sat back up. "That's not nice. Besides, I just cleared your name and killed Hidari!" He pumped his fist in the air, with a stupid smile on his face. He looked at me gently, laying his hand on mine, kissing me again. I couldn't help, but smile.

[It's_ okay to smile... for yourself._]

**AN: Well this was fun writing. Hope you enjoyed and there are two more chapters after this one. It's not done yet! Also, for the sequel you can go and vote for the name on my profile if you want to or suggest me a cool name if you want.**

**************Yashiru Kusajishi: Aco knows nothing of his past.**

**hailey-shiro: Happy your enjoying and your new picture looks cool!**


	19. Chapter 18: Mind of Insanity

**AN: Here's the chapter where you learn why Hidari's insane and being a huge jerk!**

Chapter 18: Mind of Insanity

**Hidari's POV **

I was born as the younger twin...

I was younger and I looked so much like my older brother. Same features, weight, height, hair color, skin color, and practically our personalities were the same when we were younger. Since I was younger, none of these looks were my own. I just inherited everything from everyone else. Even my red eyes, my mother said that they looked like my fathers. So, not even my eyes were my own. Even my name, I was named after my grandfather.

My mother favored my older brother over me. I could understand that, after all, why would you want two of the same child. My father had died before we were born. Our mother said it was a noble sacrifice that took his life. When she told us that, I instantly knew she was lying.

Other children didn't like hanging around me. What's the point in playing with the same person? Ryūkō and my own intelligence were the same, our strength, and speed. Are laugh and smile was even the same. We even had to get glasses, but I tossed mine aside. Birthdays, weren't even mine, they were just his.

When we got older we went into the soul reaper academy. As always, the people there including the teachers favored my brother over me. I had no friends, even if I did get friends, they were friends with Ryūkō first.

We even got our zanpakuto's at the same time. At first I thought ours were going to be the same, since we were twins, but I was wrong and it was much worse. Instead, I found myself able to use everyone's else's zanpakuto. I found myself with every zanpakuto spirit, with every inner world, with everyone's zanpakuto power. I never found my own. My soul wouldn't split and make a companion for me. I am only alone.

One day, with Aizen's zanpakuto, I changed my eye color to look like my brother's. I went home that day while he studied. My mother was so happy to see me, because I was Ryūkō and not Hidari. I got into a chat with her and asked her what she thought of the real me, Hidari. She spat out words of hate.

_"Your brother Hidari isn't worth anything in this world. What's the point in having two kids that look and act the same? Remember Ryūkō, I'll always love you more than your disgusting younger brother." She smiled at me, patting me on the head. Saying blessing to, who she thought as Ryūkō. _

I snapped that day.

_"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!" His power came off to show my red eyes. "Oh, Hidari!?" My mother screamed loudly. "A-about the things I said. I was just joking. When you looked like __Ryūkō you looked tired and needed a pick me up." My mother plastered herself to the wall, fright showing in her eyes. "No, I'm not letting you get away with that!" I laughed crazily. My eyes looking everywhere. "Do you really think you can get away with that?"_  


___I started to laugh insanely, my laughter echoing in the house. "No, I'm going to kill you!" I felt my smile, touch the ends of my ears. "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!" _

I burned down our house. And, I was happy. It felt nice to kill someone like that. My sick pleasure of murdering started that fateful day. When I got back to the academy I killed a random student, so I could use his zanpakuto. On that day, I also vowed something to myself.

That I would kill everyone that shadowed a younger sibling, daughters, sons, aunts, and unclse. People who shadow others were just sinners.

I put my plan out carefully, graduating the academy, going into a separate squad from my brother, and making it look like I was weak. For, my brother was weaker than everyone in his squad and he stayed that way. I would just let them hate me all they wanted, for many were going to die soon. I choose my victims carefully.

At first, I thought of killing off captain Kuchiki's grandfather and father, but one had health issues and the other was old. Besides, they couldn't help if they shadowed him. Nobles don't have a choice, others like my brother did. Nobles, I marked them off my killing spree. I set out my plan one day, just wanting to finally kill. I took down almost fifty soul reapers, with just one zanpakuto until I got caught. When they tried to execute me, I escaped easily.

I waited for thirty years for a perfect time to kill again. I found a new sinner the thirtieth year of staying dormant.

Aco Hitsugaya...

She shadowed her younger brother. She was a lieutenant quickly and raising up in power. She was close to achieving her bankai, just ten years after she became a soul reaper. She became my next target. Then, the unexpected happened. Someone saved her.

Hunter, the third seat of squad two.

He was strong, passionate, and I found him extremely annoying. I don't know why I approached him that day, when they were escaping. I could have killed him, and ended Aco's life, but my vow was only to kill sinners and that boy was the opposite. I waited in the soul society, knowing they would come back and they did. Hunter, I'm happy I was able to fight him.

Hunter was a saint, helping a sinner.

I laugh at everything now. How nothing was my own, not even my insanity is my own thing. Before I slaughtered my mother she told us the truth about my father. How he went insane, killing people who had younger siblings, sons, daughters, aunts, and uncles. I laughed in my room all day.

This insanity isn't even mine! HA HA HA!


	20. Chapter 19: Happy Ending Maybe

**AN: Last Chapter of Sinner and Saint! Hope you all enjoyed. The sequel won't come out for a while. Number 1: Need to write more of my other stories. Number 2: Still deciding on the name. When I publish it I'll PM you all! This is my first complete story I'm so happy!**

**Kage Kurai: I'm so happy you like the story!**

**Ayyarin: Can I hug you? ;_; Your so awesome I'm crying happy tears! **

Chapter 19: Happy Ending. Maybe...

_**Could you be the one? By Monica**_

_**It feels good to be in your arms,  
to feel the warmness of your touch  
I love to look into your beautiful eyes,  
to see how much you care  
It feels good to have someone like you,  
to think about everyday  
I love to take long walks with you,  
to hold your hand every step of the way**_

**Aco's POV - Seireitei **

It's been a week. Hidari's dead and all is good. Hunter and I were accepted to be soul reapers again. We even have the choice to fill in the empty captain spots for squad three, five, and nine. Some bad news is, Ichigo's powers faded away. Rukia went to the world of living to say good bye. I'm just happy I can rest easy now. I've been gone for thirty years, it's nice to be back. We had a party a couple days ago.

I can't remember most of it...

A bad part on my side is Rangiku teasing me about Hunter and I's kiss. I guess we're a couple, Hunter is just so annoying at times. Speaking of which, he happens to be healing in squad four now. Bad thing for squad four. Hunter hates sitting still or laying. Really, he can't stay still for more than a second.

Today, I'm going with Toshiro to our grandma's grave. It'll be nice to be with my brother and to see grandma again.

"Ready Toshiro?" I said, walking into his room and opening the door. He was still healing a bit from the battle, but Unohana said he could walk around, as long as there was no fighting. I smiled, seeing Toshiro ready. He looked at me with his usual stare. I chuckled. When we were in the hallways, people greeted Toshiro and I with polite bows and nods, with the simple words of good morning.

We were soon at the Rukon districts. Walking towards our old home. "Are you feeling better?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation. He nodded, not saying anything. That was a fail for me. I sighed, not knowing what I could talk about with him. I'd been away for thirty years, how am I suppose to know what he likes? Other than protecting Hinamori, I really have no idea.

We walked in silence the rest of the way. Arriving momentarily at our old home. Toshiro led me to the back, where grandma was buried. She had a nice grave. Her name on the stone with blooming flowers all around it. I knelled down, clasping my hands together and wishing her a peaceful rest.

Silence, was the only thing I could hear. The wind blew softly, the trees swaying in the breeze. Toshiro sat next to me, starring at the grave with no emotion on his face. I looked at him softly the features on my face easing. I lifted my hands, and wrapped my arms around him, hugging my little brother. "I'm sorry for leaving for so long. There's not a day that passed that I didn't think of you. I'm sorry Toshiro, forgive me."

He said nothing. I suddenly felt his arms wrap around my waist. He was hugging me back. "I forgive you. Just promise not to leave again." I heard him sob as he spoke those words. I laced my fingers into his fluffy white hair, squeezing him tighter.

"I promise."

_Your fragile, folded wings... Are just tired from the pure blue sky... You don't have to force your smiles for anyone... __It's _

_okay to smile... for yourself... __Hearing your sweet voice didn't always __hurt...__It's too late to block it from the inside... __I _

_want to take back our time, but luck and karma are against me...__There __are no words, but your eyes can't hide what you _

_say... __I don't know anymore... __Try to bury it deep down okay...? __We don't __need the sky if we're free to swim...__Even if you _

_won't talk about yesterday...__I'll still be there to meet you tomorrow...__Your __fragile, folded wings...__are just tired from the _

_pure blue sky...__You don't have to force you smiles for anyone... _

_It's okay to smile... for yourself..._

**XXXXX**

**Hunter's POV - 1:57pm - Squad Four **

I laid on my bed, looking at the ceiling. Something I do a lot. Healing was boring. Just laying in a bed till Unohana tells you, you can go. I sighed and sat up. A still silence hovering in my room.

"I know you there, Mouken." A small huff was my reply as a figure came out of the dark corner of my room. A white haired lady stood in front of me. She had a fancy, fencing sword on her waist. Her clothing was all black and looked much like the soul reapers uniform, she also had arm guards on. Her eyes were bandaged tightly.

"Well looks like your as blind as ever," I scoffed, sitting up and seeing blue lighting elate from her hair. "Shut up brat." She shot back, crossing her arms. I glared at her, my true personality coming into the place right now. "You know why I'm here Hunter." She hissed, leaning against the wall. "Leader-sama is giving you chance to come back. Just finish your job and you'll be back where you belong."

I shook me head. "And where I belong is a ruined world with no justice or law? Where hollows run freely and where everyone that is weak cower in terror of being killed. You and everyone in the organization may want that, but I don't. I'm your enemy now. I'm not longer part of the soul banishers." Her face twisted into a scowl of hate and she spat on the ground.

"I'll be waiting then to kill you brat. We'll just kill everyone you love and care for first." She flash stepped away and was gone in seconds. I laid back down, exhaling slowly.

"So, the real war begins."

**Next Time... **

Sequel to Sinner and Saint: Aco and Hunter are now captains of the Gotei 13, but peace hasn't settled in yet. The soul banishers are rising in power and a war breaks through. Ichigo is no longer with powers, so soul society's hero is gone. The soul banishers are close to reviving the first member of their organization, but what if this purpose is darker than they think? Especially when...

A teenage boy is found inside the Seireitei walls. With powers of both a hollow and a soul banisher.

**AN: The sequel is out for you people to know. It is called Shadows of the past.**


End file.
